<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Sweet As Strawberry by Ichi_368</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874713">As Sweet As Strawberry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichi_368/pseuds/Ichi_368'>Ichi_368</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love Story, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampires, sejun is mad, seungsik want to break up, slightly 2seung, vampire, vampire kang seungsik, victon vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichi_368/pseuds/Ichi_368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sejun smell like strawberry and that brings Seungsik to him. But as a vampire, he know that he can't fall in love with human. However, he is dangerous for Sejun. Still, he break the rule and end regret his decision.</p><p>"You can do it on me. Here, right now."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. As Sweet As Strawberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="e-content">
  <p>
    <em>Bau yang manis...</em>
  </p>
  <p>Seungsik memegang tenggorokannya ringan lalu tanpa sadar ia menggaruknya pelan. Ada sensasi aneh pada tenggorokannya tiap kali ia bersama pemuda ini. Tenggorokannya akan terasa kering, gatal, dan sedikit panas seolah ia sedang sakit tenggorokan. Namun ia tahu bukan itu penyebabnya.</p>
  <p>Pemuda di hadapannya ini mempunyai bau yang manis, seperti strawberry. Hanya dengan membaunya, Seungsik seolah bisa mengecap sedikit rasa manis yang bercampur dengan asam segar buah strawberry. Semakin memikirkannya, semakin ia penasaran dengan rasa darah pemuda itu.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Andaikan sedikit saja...</em>
  </p>
  <p>Sedikit saja ia diizinkan untuk merasakannya, meski hanya seteguk atau satu jilatan, ia pasti akan merasa sangat senang.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Tapi apa benar begitu?</em>
  </p>
  <p>Seungsik menggigit bibir dalamnya. Ia selalu memikirkan hal ini tiap kali pikirannya hampir melewati batas. Kalau ia diberi kesempatan untuk “mencicipi” sedikit darah itu, apa ia akan puas? Atau justru sebaliknya ia akan terpancing dan membahayakan nyawa pemuda itu?</p>
  <p>Seungsik buru-buru menyedot strawberry milk shakenya untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.</p>
  <p>“Haus banget, hyung?” tanya Sejun sambil terkekeh pelan.</p>
  <p>“Iyalah! Cuma buat nunggu kamu aku bela-belain berdiri di depan restoran panas-panas gini,” dusta Seungsik.</p>
  <p>Yang ditegur tertawa pelan. “Iya deh, maaf. Lagian hyung ngga masuk dulu juga.”</p>
  <p>“Ogah. Masa masuk sendiri? Nanti dikira jomblo gimana?”</p>
  <p>“Ya bilang dong ke mbak, masnya. <em>Maaf saya lagi nugguin pacar saya. </em><em>Pacar saya galak dan cemburuan, jadi tolong minggir,</em>" kata Sejun sambil berusaha meniru cara bicara Seungsik dan itu membuatnya tertawa geli.</p>
  <p>“Oh, pacar kakak galak, ya?” goda Seungsik.</p>
  <p>“Iya. Galak sama yang genit sama hyung. Kalau ngga genit ngga pa-pa, masih bisa diterima. Pokoknya batasan cuma peluk aja, segala bentuk cium ngga boleh, termasuk <em>blow kiss</em>”</p>
  <p>“Dih, posesif amat. Nanti kakak gigit lho.”</p>
  <p>Sejun memutar bola matanya bosan. “Bilang gitu aja terus tapi ngga pernah gigit.”</p>
  <p>“Nanti kalau kakak gigit beneran kamu nangis.”</p>
  <p>Sejun tertawa ringan. “Udah kayak mau digigit vampir aja. Emang hyung gigitnya sampe yang gimana, sih?”</p>
  <p>Seungsik meringis dalam hati. Soal ini, Sejun juga tidak tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Pemuda polos itu hanya mengenal Seungsik sebagai salah satu kakak tingkatnya di universitasnya, bukan sebagai Kang Seungsik yang sudah berkelana selama ratusan tahun. Lebih lagi, ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini pergi.</p>
  <p>Melihat Seungsik yang hanya diam tak nyaman pada tempatnya, Sejun tersenyum maklum, “Iya, Sejun ngerti. Nanti aja. Aku ngga tahu hyung mikir apa, tapi aku tetep bakal nunggu hyung buat <em>ngga tau apa itu ke aku</em>.”</p>
  <p>Selama mereka menjalin hubungan hampir setahun ini, Seungsik memang jarang menyentuh Sejun. Bahkan Seungsik cenderung memilih tempat ramai saat kencan mereka untuk jaga-jaga jika ia berbuat hal yang membahayakan Sejun. Berdua saja dengan Sejun masih membuatnya sedikit was-was. Ia takut kelewatan, belum lagi bau Sejun yang menguar kemana-mana saat mereka hanya berdua. Setidaknya di tempat ramai bau Sejun akan tercampur dengan bau orang lain.</p>
  <p>Meski ia tahu kadang Sejun berharap padanya dan suka nyosor, pemuda itu masih bisa menahan diri dan tahu batasannya. Entah itu terlihat dari ekspresinya atau apa, yang jelas ia senang Sejun bisa mengerti. Jujur saja, bahkan kecupan ringan pun sudah sangat berat bagi pertahanan diri Seungsik.</p>
  <p>“Kamu tuh, blak-blakan banget,” balas Seungsik.</p>
  <p>“Ya maaf. Pacar hyung emang kayak gini, kan?” kata Sejun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.</p>
  <p>Seungsik memijat daerah di antara matanya, “Kamu pakai pelet apa, sih? Bisa-bisanya aku sampe tembus.”</p>
  <p>“Rahasia. Kalau diberi tahu nanti buyar peletnya,” balas Sejun sok rahasia. “Ini beneran aku boleh pesen apa aja?”</p>
  <p>“<em>Go on. The bill on me</em>," kata Seungsik.</p>
  <p>“Ini gaji pertama hyung, lho. Mana di tempat mahal gini.”</p>
  <p><em>Kamu ngga tau aja aku udah punya tabubgan dari sebelum kamu lahir</em>. “Ngga pa-pa. Sekalian ngerayain kamu habis ujian.”</p>
  <p>“Ok, aku ngga bakal sungkan kalau gitu.”</p>
  <p>“Kayak bisa sungkan aja kamu...”</p>
  <p>Keduanya lalu memesan steak dengan tingkat kematangan yang berbeda.</p>
  <p>“<em>Medium rare as always</em>,” komentar Sejun setelah Seungsik menyebutkan pesanannya pada waitress. “Seenak itu ya?”</p>
  <p>“Yah... seenak itu? Tapi kamu ngga boleh makan kayak gitu. Ngga bagus,” kata Seungsik serius.</p>
  <p>“Padahal sendirinya juga sering makan.”</p>
  <p>Hidangan mereka datang beberapa menit kemudian. Daripada fokus pada bau rempah yang membalur daging, Seungsik lebih fokus pada sisa-sisa bau darah pada dagingnya. Mungkin memang hanya “sisa”nya saja. Tapi setidaknya ini bisa menenangkannya selama bersama Sejun.</p>
  <p>Sementara itu Sejun sangat senang dengan hidangannya. Ia langsung menyikat habis steaknya yang membuat Seungsik tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sejun. Berulang kali Sejun mengatakan kalau tempat ini sangat bagus dan bertanya-tanya dari mana Seungsik tahu tempat sebagus ini.</p>
  <p>“Hm... yah... dari Seungwoo hyung? Katanya di sini tempatnya enak, jadi aku mau coba sekalian sama kamu,” jawab Seungsik.</p>
  <p>“Seungwoo hyung lagi di rumah?” tanya Sejun.</p>
  <p>Seungsik mengangguk. “Belakangan ini jadi lebih sering di rumah. Kerjaan semua juga dia <em>handle</em> dari rumah.”</p>
  <p>“Oh...” Sejun memasukkan satu potong steak ke mulutnya. “Kayaknya baru tahun ini ngga sih Seungwoo hyung jadi lebih sering di rumah. Dulu-dulu kayaknya ngga deh.”</p>
  <p>“Kenapa?”</p>
  <p>Sejun tersenyum canggung. “Mau main...”</p>
  <p>Seungsik tertawa kecil, “Ya main aja.”</p>
  <p>“Terus kita main diliatin gitu?”</p>
  <p>Seungsik kembali tertawa mendengar hal ini. Baginya, justru lebih baik kalau Seungwoo ada di dekatnya. Dengan begitu akan ada yang menghentikannya saat ia berusaha melukai Sejun. Karena dari semua “keluarganya” hanya Seungwoo yang lebih kuat darinya.</p>
  <p>“Orangnya juga nyeremin...” lanjut Sejun dengan suara kecil dan Seungsik hampir-hampir tertawa mendengar hal ini. “Beda banget sama hyung pokoknya. Untung hyung ngga ketularan sifatnya dia.”</p>
  <p>“Hush, kalau ngomong dijaga. Kayak gitu dia juga yang udah mau nerima kakak buat jadi adik angkatnya,” dusta Seungsik.</p>
  <p>Sejun cemberut. “Iyaaaa. Tapi hyung kok bisa tahan, sih? Beneran deh, Seungwoo hyung itu nyeremin. Temen-temenku juga bilang gitu. Mana orangnya putih banget kayak mayat. Terus kalau ngeliatin itu udah kayak mau dimakan aja.”</p>
  <p>Seungsik meringis kecil mendengar alasan itu. Presensi Seungwoo memang sangat mencolok sebagai vampire. Orang itu terlalu kaku, terlalu tajam, terlalu dingin. Namun entah bagaimana, ia masih bisa menunjukkan sifat “manusianya” pada orang di sekelilingnya. Tetap saja, vampir manapun pasti akan langsung tahu jika Seungwoo adalah vampire.</p>
  <p>Berkebalikan dengan Seungwoo, Seungsik lebih banyak sisi manusianya daripada sisi vampirnya. Ia lebih bisa tersenyum dengan normal, membaur dengan baik, ramah, dan tidak terlalu kaku. Bahkan vampir di sekelilingnya selalu bertanya-tanya apakah Seungsik ini benar-benar vampir atau bukan meski mereka semua tahu kalau Seungwoo sendirilah yang menjadikannya vampir.</p>
  <p>“Seungwoo hyung cuma kovernya aja yang kayak gitu, aslinya baik, kok,” kata Seungsik kalem.</p>
  <p>Sejun menghela napas, “Tapi kalau ketemuー”</p>
  <p>Kata-kata berikutnya tenggelam oleh suara pekikan kaget dan kaca yang pecah di sampingnya. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah si pelayan malang yang baru saja menjatuhkan gelas dan piring yang dibawanya.</p>
  <p>Sejun langsung membungkuk membantu pelayan itu, “Astaga, kamu ngga pa-pa, kan?” katanya sambil membantu pelayan itu memungut pecahan kaca.</p>
  <p>“Iーiya,” jawab pelayan itu gugup. “Ah! Biar saya saja...”</p>
  <p>“Ngga pa-pa.”</p>
  <p>“Tapi tangan andaー”</p>
  <p>“Sejun! Tanganmu!”</p>
  <p>Suara Seungsik langsung menyadarkannya. Darah dari ujung jarinya menetes pelan ke pecahan kaca yang ia pegang. Entah sejak kapan seperti ini, yang jelas tiba-tiba saja Seungsik sudah ada di depannya.</p>
  <p>“Jangan bengong,” kata Seungsik lalu mengambil pecahan kaca dari tangan Sejun dengan kain serbet mejanya.</p>
  <p>“Astaga hyung, cuma gini aja,” protes Sejun sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya.</p>
  <p>“Tanganmu itu udah berdarah, cepet obatin,” kata Seungsik lagi. “Maaf, tolong bersiin lukanya,” kata Seungsik pada salah satu waitress yang mendekatinya.</p>
  <p>“Baik.”</p>
  <p>Sejun menghela napas, “Hyung...”</p>
  <p>Namun Seungsik sudah terlalu fokus pada darah yang menetes dari ujung jari Sejun. Bau darahnya menguar di mana-mana memenuhi ruangan mengalahkan bau daging yang baru saja ia makin.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Bau yang manis seperti strawberry...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ujung jari yang putih...</em>
  </p>
  <p>Tepat saat ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sejun, saat itu juga tangan lain mencengkram tangannya. Tangan yang kuat dan dingin.</p>
  <p>“Seungsik, keluar,” perintah suara itu dengan suara rendah yang dingin.</p>
  <p><em>Seungwoo hyung? </em>batin Sejun.</p>
  <p>Kedua orang itu saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya Seungsik meninggalkan tempatnya dalam diam. Sejun mengawasi Seungwoo menatap lekat kepergian Seungsik dari restoran.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Lah anjir, aku ditinggal sendirian sama Seungwoo?</em>
  </p>
  <p>Seungwoo lalu ganti menatap Sejun. Sejak dulu, ia tahu kalau Seungwoo punya tatapan mata yang tajam. Meski hanya melihatnya beberapa kali dari kejauhan, ia dapat merasakan kengerian dari tatapan pemuda ini. Dan sekarang, Seungwoo menatapnya langsung dari jarak kurang dari satu meter ini.</p>
  <p>Sejun tersenyum kikuk, “Halo, hyung...”</p>
  <p>“Ikut saya sebentar,” kata Seungwoo lalu berdiri dari tempatnya menuju kasir. Entah kenapa, Sejun tidak sanggup menolak dan hanya mengekor Seungwoo di belakangnya.</p>
  <p>**********</p>
  <p>“Kamu kok diem aja?” tanya Seungwoo memecah keheningan.</p>
  <p>“Iya?”</p>
  <p>“Kata Seungsik kamu anaknya berisik banget,” terang Seungwoo yang membuat wajah Sejun memerah malu.</p>
  <p>
    <em>SEUNGSIK HYUUUUUNG!</em>
  </p>
  <p>Rasanya baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia masih di dalam restoran dengan steak yang belum ia habiskan. Tiba-tiba saja Seungsik meninggalkannya sendiri dengan Seungwoo dan tahu-tahu, pemuda ini membawanya ke mobilnya untuk mengobati lukanya.</p>
  <p>Seungwoo masih fokus pada perban di tangannya dan Sejun mencoba tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana, “Ngーngga juga kok! Emang Seungsik hyung aja yang asal ngomong,” jawabnya.</p>
  <p>Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum samar, “Saya bercanda. Jangan dimasukin hati, ya.”</p>
  <p><em>Bercanda dari mana kalau wajah hyung kaku, dingin, ngga ada ramah-ramahnya gitu</em>, batin Sejun gemas. Dalam hati, ia ingin segera dilepaskan dari kurungan pemuda ini sekarang juga dan pulang.</p>
  <p>“Saya nyeremin ya? Kamu kok diem aja dari tadi,” lanjut Seungwoo. Sejun hanya tertawa gugup tanpa menjawab apapun. “Apa Seungsik belum cerita?”</p>
  <p>“Cerita apa?”</p>
  <p>Seungwoo menyerngit heran, “Soal saya sama Seungsik.”</p>
  <p>Sejun ikut heran. “Apanya?”</p>
  <p>“Hubungan kami. Gimana kami bisa ketemu, atau gimana Seungsik bisa tinggal di tempat saya...”</p>
  <p>Lalu mata mereka bertemu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia baru sadar kalau Seungwoo juga mempunyai warna mata seperti Seungsik, hitam pekat seperti arang. Dan tidak hanya itu, ia pun sadar kalau cara dua orang itu menatapnya mirip. Tatapan yang dalam seolah memerintahnya untuk tidak berpaling dan berkilat mengerikan seolah ia bisa tertelan kapan saja.</p>
  <p>Tadi, Seungsik juga menatapnya seperti itu meski hanya sekejap. Tidak hanya sekali, dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun selama ia bersama Seungsik, ada saat-saat pemuda itu menatapnya seperti ini. Dan sejujurnya itu membuatnya sedikit merinding.</p>
  <p>Ia takut, tapi ia juga tidak tahu apa yang ia takutkan.</p>
  <p>Sejun terkesiap, “Hyung bukan yang mau ngerebut Seungsik hyung, kan?” tanya Sejun heboh.</p>
  <p>Seungwoo mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya bingung lalu tertawa, “Ngga, lah! Saya tahu kalian pacaran dari kapan hari. Lagian Seungsik itu kalau sama saya ngga ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Malah saya yang diomelin mulu di rumah.”</p>
  <p>“Serius, hyung? Kirain cerewetnya cuma sama aku doang,” kata Sejun.</p>
  <p>“Oh, ya? Saya ngiranya malah dia cuma cerewet sama saya. Apalagi kalau sama Subin, udah kayak ibu ngurusin anaknya.”</p>
  <p>“Subin?” tanya Sejun bingung.</p>
  <p>“Iya. Adik tingkat kamu. Itu saudara kami. Ayah saya yang adopsi,” jelas Seungwoo. Melihat Sejun yang hanya diam, ia melanjutkan, “Seungsik ngga cerita?”</p>
  <p>Sejun tersenyum kaku, “Ng... ngga.”</p>
  <p>Seungwoo menghela napas lalu menyalakan mobilnya. “Rumah kamu di mana? Biar saya anterin.”</p>
  <p>“Tapi Seungsik hyung...”</p>
  <p>“Seungsik... kayaknya ngga bisa ketemu dulu sama kamu. Ngga pa-pa, kan?” tanya Seungwoo ramah.</p>
  <p>Sejun menurut lalu menyebutkan alamatnya.</p>
  <p>Sepanjang perjalanan, Sejun kembali berbicara seperti biasa. Namun itu hanya salah satu bentuk pengalihan pikirannya dari Seungsik.</p>
  <p>Ini bukan pertama kalinya pemuda itu menghilang di tengah-tengah pertemuan mereka. Meski jarang, pemuda itu bisa meninggalkannya kapan saja di tengah pertemuan mereka lalu tidak bisa dihubungi seharian. Lalu besoknya, pemuda itu pasti akan muncul di hadapannya tiba-tiba atau menelponnya hanya untuk meminta maaf sambil membawa makanan kesukaannya.</p>
  <p>Dan semua akan kembali normal seolah tidak ada yang pernah terjadi.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Apa memang semuanya baik-baik saja?</em>
  </p>
  <p>Selama ini Sejun memang hanya diam dan berpikir kalau Seungsik membutuhkan waktunya untuk sendiri atau ada keperluan yang mendesak daripada bertemu dengannya. Tapi kalau diingat lagi, Seungsik juga tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun padanya.</p>
  <p>Sejun tahu Seungsik menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Berulang kali, ia ingin menanyakannya dan berulang kali pula ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Karena tiap kali ia akan menanyakannya ia pasti akan langsung teringat dengan tatapan tajam Seungsik yang selalu membayanginya.</p>
  <p>Sejun takut untuk bertanya, namun ia lebih takut lagi untuk mengetahui kebenarannya. Apapun itu, sepertinya bukan hal yang ingin ia ketahui.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Tapi sampai kapan kita kayak gini?</em>
  </p>
  <p>**********</p>
  <p>Saat seseorang masuk ke kamarnya, Seungsik langsung memutar kursinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop yang sedari tadi ia nyalakan.</p>
  <p>“Sejun gimana?” tanyanya.</p>
  <p>Seungwoo mendengus, “Kamu masih bisa bilang kayak gitu sekarang?”</p>
  <p>Seungsik berdecak kesal, “Terserah.”</p>
  <p>“<em>See</em>? Dijailin dikit aja kamu udah marah. Mau ke Jeju dulu? Apa nyebrang sekalian ke Kyoto? Katanya rusanya enak di sana,” kata Seungwoo lalu menajatuhkan dirinya ke kasur Seungsik.</p>
  <p>“Nara? Apa ngga kejauhan? Senin aku masih kerja,” kata Seungsik kembali fokus pada laptopnya.</p>
  <p>“Kayak kamu kerja sama siapa aja,” balas Seungwoo pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.</p>
  <p>Seungsik memutar bola matanya malas, “Iya Mr. Han.”</p>
  <p>“Ajak Subin sekalian.”</p>
  <p>“Iya,” jawab Seungsik singkat.</p>
  <p>Kernyitan samar muncul di wajah Seungwoo. Ia lalu bangkit dari ranjang Seungsik dan menghampiri pemuda itu. “Sejun ini… kamu gimana ketemunya?”</p>
  <p>“Adik tingkat satu jurusan. Hyung tahu itu.”</p>
  <p>Seringai muncul di wajah Seungwoo. “Bukan dari baunya?”</p>
  <p>“Kurang lebih,” jawab Seungsik cuek.</p>
  <p>Seungwoo memegang bahu Seungsik lalu mulai membaui rambutnya. “Manis, ya?”</p>
  <p>Seungsik mulai was-was dengan gelagat orang itu. “Kalian ngapain tadi?”</p>
  <p>“Sensi amat,” komentar Seungwoo di dekat telinganya.</p>
  <p>Helaan napas kesal keluar dari mulut Seungsik. “Hyung, <em>please</em>!”</p>
  <p>“Kami cuma ngobrol ini-itu. Ngga penting,” jawab Seungwoo sambil menciumi lehernya. “Aku heran rahasiamu ngga bocor juga. Udah… tiga tahun?”</p>
  <p>“Hyung tahu dia ngga kayak gitu.”</p>
  <p>“Jadi kamu tahu kalau dia curiga tapi tetep ngga bilang?”</p>
  <p>Seungsik hanya diam sambil merasakan hidung Seungwoo yang ada di pundaknya. “Dia ngga boleh tahu. Lagian sebentar lagi juga dia pasti minta putus.”</p>
  <p>“Emangnya kamu mau?”</p>
  <p>“Aku ngga punya pilihan lain,” bisik Seungsik. Tiba-tiba saja, taring Seungwoo sudah menancap di pundaknya, diiringi dengan desisan rendah Seungsik. “Han Seungwoo! Bilang-bilang kek!”</p>
  <p>Seungwoo tertawa lalu berkata, “Sik, aku mau, ya?”</p>
  <p>Seungsik menghela napas lelash. “Yang butuh makan itu aku, kan? Minta Byungchan sana.”</p>
  <p>“Ngga bisa. Punya kamu yang maunya paling mendekati bau Sejun. Salah sendiri punya pacar baunya manis banget.”</p>
  <p>“Hhhhh. Terserah.”</p>
  <p>Seungwoo tersenyum lalu membawa Seungsik untuk berdiri menghadap dirinya. “Ngga bakal kasar dan ngga banyak. Janji.”</p>
  <p>Seungsik hanya bisa pasrah saat Seungwoo membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya dan menurunkannya sedikit. Di pundak kirinya ada sebuah <em>marking</em> milik Seungwoo yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah milik Seungwoo dan “dibuat” olehnya. <em>Marking</em> yang sama seperti milik Subin.</p>
  <p>Lalu sekali lagi, taring Seungwoo menembus pundaknya. Kali ini Seungsik lebih siap sehingga ia tidak merasa kaget dan hanya memejamkan matanya saat Seungwoo mulai menghisap darahnya. Darah berwarna perak lalu menetes dari sela-sela gigitan Seungwoo.</p>
  <p>“Darahmu itu... yang paling manis. Bahkan setelah kamu jadi vampir...” puji Seungwoo di sela rutinitasnya.</p>
  <p>Seungsik terkekeh pelan. “Jadi waktu itu hyung nyelametin aku cuma buat ini?”</p>
  <p>Seungwoo tersenyum. “Seenggaknya waktu itu aku tahu kamu di sana dari baumu...”</p>
  <p>Dan lagi-lagi, Seungsik kembali mendengar suaranya sendiri berteriak kesakitan. Makin lama, makin terdengar jauh, tapi semakin terasa sakit.</p>
  <p>Ia langsung mendorong kasar Seungwoo lalu memegangi bahunya. Matanya menatap horor Seungwoo yang ikut keheranan karena tingkahnya.</p>
  <p>“Sik?” tanya Seungwoo bingung.</p>
  <p>Seungsik masih menatapnya, namun langsung tersadar kalau itu hanya bayangan masa lalunya. “Maaf.”</p>
  <p>“Keinget lagi?” tanya Seungwoo dan Seungsik hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. “Belakangan ini jadi lebih sering. Kayaknya sejak kamu punya hubungan sama Sejun.”</p>
  <p>Seungsik memijat daerah di antara matanya. “Iya. Ini… kalau inget rasa sakitnya waktu itu… Aku ngga mau dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.”</p>
  <p>Hari itu, saat ia hampir dijadikan mangsa oleh vampir lain. <em>Marking</em> lain yang sekarang hanya menyisakan milik Seungwoo. Hari saat ia hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya kalau saja Seungwoo tidak menyelamatkannya...</p>
  <p>“Sejun ngga boleh jadi vampir,” bisiknya.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't (You Dare) Fall in Love With Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sejun smell like strawberry and that brings Seungsik to him. But as a vampire, he know that he can't fall in love with human. Still, he break the rule and end regret his decision.</p><p>"You can do it on me. Here, right now."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm too lazy to make summary so, yeah, please forgive me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sejun bolak-balik menekuri layar PC dan bukunya yang dipenuhi catatan dan highlight yang tidak rapi. Matanya mulai sakit sensitif karena terkena cahaya. Namun ia harus menyelesaikan jurnal ini secepat mungkin kalau ia mau lulus tepat waktu.</p><p><em>Padahal baru selesai ujian juga! </em>gerutunya dalam hati.</p><p>Saking seriusnya, ia sampai tersentak kaget saat seseorang menelpon dan mendapati nama Seungsik pada layar ponselnya.</p><p>Ia lalu memperhatikan jam di sudut ponselnya. <em>Belum ada setengah hari padahal</em>, pikirnya lalu mengangkat telepon itu, "Yaaaaaa?"</p><p><em>"Kamu di apart, kan? Kok ngga dibukain?"</em> tanya suara itu.</p><p>"Hah? Emang hyung mencet bel?"</p><p>
  <em>"Ada kali 10 kali."</em>
</p><p>"Sorry, sorry. Lagi baca jurnal. Lagian langsung masuk juga ngga pa-pa."</p><p>
  <em>"Ngga lucu kalau kamu lagi apa-apa aku langsung masuk."</em>
</p><p>Sejun tertawa keras. "Apa-apa yang gimana?" goda Sejun.</p><p>
  <em>"Bawel. Boleh masuk ngga, nih?"</em>
</p><p>"Langsung aja. Aku mager."</p><p>
  <em>"Oke."</em>
</p><p>Sedetik kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu apartemennya dibuka. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan menghambur ke pelukan Seungsik yang sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar itu.</p><p>"Sejun?" tanya Seungsik.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Kenapa?"</p><p>Sejun memasukkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Seungsik. "Capek."</p><p>
  <em>Bahaya.</em>
</p><p>Sejun tidak tahu seberapa besar bahaya yang mengintainya saat ini. Harusnya ini menjadi momen menggemaskan ala-ala film yang mereka lihat. Ia harusnya menepuk ringan kepalanya atau menghujani wajah Sejun dengan kecupan ringan. Namun tanpa persiapan yang matang, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal itu. Terutama saat ia kelaparan seperti ini.</p><p>Mata Seungsik melirik ke arah tengkuk Sejun yang begitu dekat dengannya. Hanya satu gerakan kecil, mungkin pemuda itu akan habis di tangannya.</p><p>Sangat mudah...</p><p>
  <em>ASTAGA! Kang Seungsik, sadarlah!</em>
</p><p>Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela napas. "Makanya, ayo makan dulu, ya? Maaf tadi aku ninggalin kamu sendiri sama Seungwoo hyung," katanya sambil membalas pelukan Sejun. "Ini udah aku bawain pepero sama es krim strawberry kesukaan kamu meskipun malem gini ngga boleh makan minum yang manis-manis."</p><p>Sejun melepas pelukannya dan menunjukkan wajah bahagianya. "Tahu aja lagi pengen."</p><p>Seungsik tertawa ringan. "Kalau lagi banyak kerjaan emang bawaannya pengen yang manis-manis mulu, kan?" katanya lalu membawa belanjaannya ke dapur untuk di makan bersama. "Lagian kamu tuh habis ujian juga. Jangan terlalu diforsir," lanjutnya lalu menyalakan lampu dapur.</p><p>"Ya Tuhan Kang Seungsik emang yang paling cerewet," gerutu Sejun.</p><p>"Gini-gini kamu juga suka," kata Seungsik.</p><p>"Dih, PD banget anak orang." Sejun lalu melahap es krimnya. "Tahu ngga, aku tadi sempet ngobrol juga sama Seungwoo hyung."</p><p>"Ngobrolin apa?"</p><p>"Ngobrolin kalau hyung cerewetーaduh! Kan, bener!"</p><p>Seungsik mencubit gemas pipi Sejun. "Pantes aja aku dari tadi bersin mulu," balas Seungsik yang disambut tawa ringan kekasihnya. "Terus, apa lagi?"</p><p>"Ehm... Subin?"</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>Sejun diam memakan es krimnya, menunggu penjelasan dari Seungsik. "Iya, Mr. Han adopsi anak dua tahun yang lalu. Makanya kami kuliah di tempat yang sama biar ada yang jagain," jelas Seungsik.</p><p>
  <em>Bohong...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenapa harus bohong, hyung? Apa yang kamu sembunyiin?</em>
</p><p>Pertanyaan itu hampir saja meluncur dari mulutnya. Tapi melihat Seungsik yang berbohong dengan lihai sambil memakan es krimnya lagi-lagi membuat Sejun ragu untuk menanyakan alasannya.</p><p>"Mr. Han baik banget, ya? Aku juga pengen diadopsiー"</p><p>"Ngga boleh!" sambung Seungsik cepat.</p><p>Dalam sekejap, Sejun tahu Seungsik benar-benar marah padanya. Mata hitamnya lagi-lagi menatap tajam ke arahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian Seungsik langsung sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan.</p><p>"Maaf. Aku... lagi agak sensitif..."</p><p>Sejun tersenyum. "Ngga pa-pa."</p><p>"Lagian kamu juga mikir yang aneh-aneh. Kalau kamu jadi anaknya Mr. Han, mana boleh kita pacaran?"</p><p>"Idih emang ngga boleh ya? Ngga jadi deh!"</p><p>"Bucin," ejek Seungsik.</p><p>"Hyung dulu yang mulai, kok," balas Sejun lalu kembali menikmati es krimnya. "Hyung juga, udah lewat tengah malem gini malah keluyuran ke tempat orang. Capek, kan jadinya."</p><p>"Kamu sendiri juga belum tidur, kan?" balas Seungsik. "Soalnya nanti siang aku ke Jeju."</p><p>Sejun hampir tersedak es krimnya. "Nanti banget? Ngapain?"</p><p>"Dinas. Aku juga baru diberitahu Seungwoo tadi."</p><p>"Baru aja aku mau muji, <em>ternyata Seungwoo hyung orangnya baik juga</em>. Tahunya!" protes Sejun.</p><p>Seungsik tertawa mendengar ini. "Kalau bisa, aku juga ngga pengen berangkat."</p><p>"Kalau bisa, aku pengen sekalian ikut biar kita bisa liburan bareng. Kayaknya aku muat deh masuk koper," pikir Sejun yang langsung di balas dengan cubitan ringan di pipinya. "Pipi terus!"</p><p>"Lesung pipit kamu gemesin," jawab Seungsik.</p><p>"Ya tapi ngga dicubit juga!"</p><p>"Hukuman soalnya kamu gemesin."</p><p>"Oh, ya? Kalau gitu aku juga punya hukuman buat hyung."</p><p>Sejun meletakkan bungkus es krim yang sudah kosong di meja. Lalu dalam sekali tarik, ia membawa Seungsik mendekat padanya dan menciumnya.</p><p>Ciuman itu awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan diiringi dengan tawa kecil mereka. Namun keduanya tahu kalau mereka menginginkan hal yang lebih dari ini.</p><p>Maka Sejun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Seungsik, membawa ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Tanpa sadar hal itu membuat Seungsik membawa Sejun ke meja dapur dan mendudukkannya di sana. Saat Sejun dengan suka rela membuka mulutnya, ia menyambutnya dengan lidahnya.</p><p>
  <em>Bibir yang manis seperti strawberry...</em>
</p><p>Seungsik memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil di sela-sela ciuman sementara tangan Sejun mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. Sejun hampir-hampir tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.</p><p>"Aku manis, kan?" tanyanya.</p><p>Seungsik terkekeh pelan, "Kayak es krim yang kamu makan barusan," balasnya lalu kembali menautkan bibir mereka.</p><p>Kali ini bibirnya berpindah dari mulut ke hidung kekasihnya. Ia mengecupnya ringan sambil menurunkan kaos yang dikenakan Sejun ke sisi kirinya. Sejun menurut dan menelengkan kepalanya ke sisi lain. Seungsik lalu menyapu lembut daerah itu dengan lidahnya, meninggalkan jejak basah yang terasa dingin di kulit Sejun dan membuatnya merinding.</p><p>Kekasihnya ini selalu terasa dingin di kulitnya, seperti es krim yang baru saja ia makan. Tapi Sejun tidak pernah keberatan dengan itu.</p><p>"Es krim tuh diminum ngga sih..?" tanya Sejun dengan suara rendah. Kakinya kini sudah melingkar pada tubuh kekasihnya.</p><p>"Ngga dimakan?" jawab Seungsik pelan. Tangannya menyelinap ke balik kaos Sejun.</p><p>"Tapiー" kata-katanya tertahan oleh desah rendah yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri saat ibu jari Seungsik memainkan putingnya.</p><p>"Kamu ngomong apa?" tanya Seungsik.</p><p>"Es krim... dijilat..." kata Sejun kesusahan menahan desahan lain keluar dari mulutnya.</p><p>"Kayak gini?" tanya Seungsik lalu menjilat leher Sejun.</p><p>Desahan kembali keluar dari mulut Sejun. Sementara Seungsik fokusnya kini sudah teralihkan pada hal lain.</p><p>
  <em>Bau yang manis... Kulit yang lembut...</em>
</p><p>Dari jarak sedekat ini, dengan hidungnya yang menempel pada ceruk leher kekasihnya, bau manis Sejun semakin memenuhi indra penciuman Seungsik. Ia tahu gigitannya bisa mengoyak dengan mudah leher rapuh di pelukannya itu. Tanpa sadar ia mengarahkan mulutnya ke leher Sejun.</p><p>"Leher kamu kenapa hyung?"</p><p>Seungsik langsung memegang bahu Sejun dan menjauhkan mulutnya dari leher kekasihnya. Ia melihat wajah Sejun yang sedikit kemerahan karena perbuatan mereka barusan. Namun lebih dari itu, ekspresi kaget dan heran tercetak jelas di wajah sejun.</p><p>"Hyung?"</p><p>Seungsik memegang lehernya sendiri. Pasti gara-gara Seungwoo tadi. Lukanya memang dalam tapi akan langsung sembuh, tapi bekasnya pasti masih sedikit terlihat.</p><p>Daripada itu, ia lebih takut kalau ia benar-benar menyerang Sejun barusan.</p><p><em>Tidak. Tadi itu hampir saja...</em> pikirnya ngeri.</p><p>Kalau saja ia benar-benar menggigit Sejun barusan, apa pemuda itu akan baik-baik saja? Apa ia memakluminya?</p><p>
  <em>Apa kami masih akan tetap bersama? Apa dia akan membenciku?</em>
</p><p>Buru-buru Seungsik mengancingkan kemejanya kembali. "Aku pulang dulu," katanya tegang.</p><p>"Sekarang?" tanya Sejun tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Seungsik hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan sementara Sejun mendengus sebal. "Oke. Makasih jajannya," lanjutnya kesal lalu turun dari meja dan mengambil semua snack yang dibeli Seungsik ke kamarnya.</p><p>Saat Seungsik akan memanngilnya, pemuda itu sudah keburu menghilang ke kamarnya. Ia lalu menghela napas, merutuki perbuatannya barusan.</p><p>Sebut saja ia bodoh, namun memberitahu Sejun jati dirinya yang sebenarnya terasa seperti taruhan yang besar baginya. Ia takut kalau-kalau Sejun tidak berada di siisinya lagi. Ia takut kalau semuanya tidak akan menjadi sama lagi.</p><p>Seungsik takut kehilangan meski pilihan yang paling baik adalah melepaskan Sejun.</p><p>Kakinya membawanya ke depan pintu kamar Sejun. Ia tahu pemuda itu menguncinya. Maka ia mengetuknya beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Sejun? Aku pulang dulu, ya?" tanya Seungsik lembut. Meski mereka terhalang jarak dan sebuah pintu, Seungsik masih bisa mendengar gumaman kesal jawaban Sejun. "Maaf... aku... pulang lusa siang. Nanti aku jemput di kampus, ya?"</p><p>
  <em>Maaf, ini demi dirimu juga...</em>
</p><p>**********</p><p>"Baunya manis banget? Strawberry?"</p><p>Subin menengok ke sisi lain ruang tengah mereka dan mendapati Seungsik baru saja lewat dengan wajah kusut yang tidak ada ramah-ramahnya sama sekali. Ia lalu menyeringai jahil dan berkata, "Hyung habis makan Sejun hyung?"</p><p>"Sembarangan!" semprot Seungsik yang langsung disambut gelak tawa Subin.</p><p>“Sensi banget orang lagi laper,” komentar Subin.</p><p>Seungwoo buru-buru melerai mereka, "Subin, jangan bikin Seungsik marah dulu. Seungsik, cepet balik ke kamar terus mandi. Baumu sampai mana-mana."</p><p>Ada aturan tidak tertulis menjadi vampir; tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia. Itu adalah hal pertama yang Seungsik dengar soal vampir dari Seungwoo saat ia baru menjadi vampire dulu. Hal itu memang bukan sebuah larangan, lebih tepatnya sebuah peringatan untuk menghindarkan mereka dari hubungan yang rumit. Karena memang, dari awal mereka memang makhluk yang berbeda dan tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu.</p><p>Awalnya, Seungsik mengira akan mudah untuk menghindari hal ini. Hidup berdampingan dengan manusia yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dari vampire memang sedikit menyusahkan, apalagi di awal-awal kehidupannya menjadi vampir. Meski begitu hanya seminggu setelahnya, Seungsik sudah bisa berjalan-jalan di luar tanpa harus merasa was-was dengan bau manusia. Seungwoo bahkan kagum akan pertahanan Seungsik dari bau manusia.</p><p>Ia mengira akan selalu bisa menghadapi hal ini. Ternyata, dua ratus tahun lebih hidupnya berdampingan dengan manusia tidak menghindarkannya juga dari keberadaan Im Sejun.</p><p>Junior kampusnya itu memilki lesung pipit yang manis, sangat suka tertawa dan bertingkah konyol. Apapun yang dia lakukan, orang pasti akan tertawa karenanya. Meski begitu, justru itulah daya tarik Sejun di matanya.</p><p>
  <em>Lalu baunya juga...</em>
</p><p>Seungsik menggigit jari telunjuknya, memperhatikan setitik darah perak yang keluar dari sana dan menghisapnya pelan. Seungwoo bilang kalau baunya adalah bau yang paling mendekati punya Sejun. Anehnya, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa pada darahnya sendiri.</p><p>Pintu kamarnya dibuka dan masuklah Seungwoo dari balik pintu.</p><p>"Bau kamu," komentarnya.</p><p>"Maaf..." ujar Seungsik pelan.</p><p>"Sejun gimana?" tanya Seungwoo lalu duduk di sebelah Seungsik. Ia meraih tangan Seungsik lalu menghisap jari bekas gigitan Seungsik tadi.</p><p>Seungsik menarik napas dalam. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya meskipun ia bahkan tidak memerlukan oksigen dalam kehidupan vampirnya. "Aman," jawabnya singkat. Pasti bau Sejun masih menempel padanya saat ini.</p><p>"Kamu inget apa yang aku bilang dulu?" tanya Seungwoo dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Seungsik. "Bagus kalau gitu."</p><p>"Maaf aku ngga dengerin hyung waktu itu..." bisik Seungsik.</p><p>Seungwoo menyeringai jahil, "Yang waktu awal kamu jadian sama Sejun itu? Yang kamu mukul aku sampai patah tulang belakang gara-gara aku ngga ngerestuin kalian?"</p><p>Mau tak mau Seungsik tertawa geli karenanya. "Siapa yang nyangka kalau akhirnya aku nyesel?"</p><p>"Aku," jawab Seungwoo singkat yang langsung disambut cubitan di lengannya. "ADUH! Kamu tahu ngga sih, cubitan kamu itu bikin kulit sampe abu-abu!" protes Seungwoo.</p><p>"Makanya kalau ngomong jangan ngeselin, kek."</p><p>"Serius, ya, besok begitu <em>landing</em>, ngga usah <em>chek-in</em> hotel dulu. Kita langsung lari aja cari makan," kata Seungwoo sambil memeriksa kulit lengannya. Dan benar saja, cubitan Seungsik tadi langsung meninggalkan bekas kelabu di kulitnya. "Kamu suka sensitif kalau lagi laper. Subin aja sampe kalah. Beda banget sama Seungsik yang biasanya. Untung Sejun ngga tanya yang aneh-aneh ya!"</p><p>"Biarin. Salah sendiri bikin kesel orang laper."</p><p>**********</p><p>Sejun mendapatkan foto langit Jeju sore itu dari Seungsik. Tanpa sepatah kata atau informasi lainnya. Benar-benar hanya foto langit berwarna jingga dengan awan tipis dan beberapa pohon yang membingkai foto itu. Sejun hanya membacanya, sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membalasnya meskipun hanya dengan sticker.</p><p>Ia mencoba fokus kembali pada layar laptop di hadapannya. Pekerjaan serius seperti menggarap tugas akhir memang bukan hal yang cocok untuknya, bagaimana pun juga ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini untuk memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang pelajar. Toh kalau ia sudah lulus nanti ia juga akan lebih bebas.</p><p>Tapi pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian semalam. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia tidak melihat bekas itu di leher kekasihnya kemarin; bekas yang seperti gigitan ular. Belum lagi tampaknya luka itu tampak sudah cukup lama dan terlihat seperti gigitan beracun. Ia ingat kulit di sekitar bekas itu tampak sedikit kelabu, seperti bekas gigitan beracun yang membuat kulit bengkak berwarna kebiruan atau keunguan, hanya saja ini abu-abu. Dan lagi, ada bercak cairan perak pada kemeja kekasihnya.</p><p><em>Tato?</em> pikir sejun berusaha berpikir positif. Bekas itu ada di dekat tato Seungsik, mungkin saja ia berniat menambah tato lagi tapi jarumnya melukai kulitnya.</p><p><em>Tapi kalau cuma tato ngga perlu setakut itu, kan?</em> pikir Sejun lagi. Meski hanya sekejap, ia bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutan kekasihnya saat ia melihat bekas itu.</p><p>Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menjentikkan jari persis di hadapannya. Sejun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati salah satu juniornya duduk di hadapannya. "Kamu sapa dulu kek. Bikin orang kaget aja," semprot Sejun.</p><p>"Hyung aja yang ngelamun. Aku perhatiin dari jauh tadi diem aja, waktu aku duduk di sini hyung juga ngga bereaksi, tuh?" balas Byungchan. "Tumben banget serius gini."</p><p>"Usaha biar cepet lulus."</p><p>"Imagenya bukan hyung banget."</p><p>Sejun tersenyum masam, "Makasih," balasnya pendek. Ia lalu teringat sesuatu. "Eh, kamu anak fakultas sebelah, kan? Kedokteran?" tanya Sejun bersemangat.</p><p>"Plis ya, hyung waktu itu mampir di klinik kampus gara-gara cidera di gym sebelah aku yang jaga," jawab Byungchan. Mau tak mau Sejun tertawa mengingat hal itu. "Sshhhh, di perpus dilarang berisik!" desis Byungchan.</p><p>"Sori, sori."</p><p>"Terus kenapa, deh?"</p><p>"Ada ngga serangga atau apa lah yang kalau gigit ninggalin bengkak abu-abu?" tanya Sejun.</p><p>Byungchan tertawa tanpa suara, "Kalau kata orang zaman dulu vampir, ngga sih?"</p><p>"Dih, emang ada beneran?"</p><p>"Yah... <em>who knows</em>?" tanya Byungchan balik sok misterius. "Emang kenapa?"</p><p>"Ngga... Kemarin waktu liat leher belakangnya Seungsik, dia ada bekas kayak digigit ular? Ngga tahu deh. Pokoknya bekasnya kayak gituーabu-abu. Aku kira dia mau nambah tato baru, soalnya bekasnya deket tatonya dia..."</p><p>Byungchan hampir saja membelalak kaget mendengar hal ini. Namun dengan cepat ia mengatur ekspresinya. "Hm... Yah...? Tato kali? Duh, hyung tanya ke orang yang salah. Apa yang hyung harepin dari mahasiswa kedokteran kayak aku?"</p><p>"Ya kali aja kamu tahu."</p><p>Pemuda jakung itu berdehem. "Btw, kalian berdua habis ngapain kok sampe tahu lehernya segala," goda Byungchan.</p><p>Sejun nyengir lebar mendengar hal ini, "Making out?"</p><p>Byungchan mebelalak tidak percaya mendengar hal ini. "HYUNG TUH, YA TUHAN! JANGAN BLAK-BLAKAN JUGA KALI JAWABNYA. AKU CUMA BERCANDA TANYANYA!"</p><p>"KAMU TANYA AKU YA JAWAB, DONG?!"</p><p>"Shhhh!" tegur seisi perpustaan.</p><p>"Gara-gara hyung tuh!" kata Byungchan tanpa suara yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan Sejun.</p><p>Setidaknya dengan ini Byungchan berharap Sejun lupa dengan pertanyaannya barusan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Am I Your Things?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sejun smell like strawberry and that brings Seungsik to him. But as a vampire, he know that he can't fall in love with human. However, he is however, he is dangerous for Sejun. Still, he break the rule and end regret his decision.</p>
<p>"You can do it on me. Here, right now."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungsik sadar sejak kemarin ia terus memeriksa ponselnya setiap beberapa menit sekali. Ia terus mengecek notifikasi pada pesan yang masuk, terutama pesan yang ia kirim ke Sejun kemarin. Saat ini, sudah hampir dua puluh empat jam sejak ia mengirim pesannya, namun kekasihnya itu hanya membaca pesannya tanpa membalas apapun.</p>
<p>Ada kalanya mereka seperti ini, apalagi sejak Seungsik bekerja (meskipun yah… itu hanya sebuah formalitas yang diminta Seungwoo) dan Sejun sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya. Namun mengingat kejadian malam sebelumnya, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa masalah mereka kali ini cukup serius. Sayangnya, kali ini pun Seungsik juga tidak siap dengan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan ditanyakan Sejun jika mengirim pesan atau meneleponnya.</p>
<p>“Masih belum dibales?” tanya Subin sambil melirik ke arahnya.</p>
<p>Pemuda berambut silver itu menggeleng pelan. “Kayaknya dia ngga mau bales sampai aku yang menghubungi duluan.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Subin masih fokus dengan game di ponselnya. “Yah… sori, tapi dia ngga salah soal ini,” katanya. Ujung matanya kembali melirik ke arah Seungsik. “Kalau hyung masih mau pertahanin hubungan kalian, hubungi sekarang. Kalau ngga, ya ngga usah sekalian.”</p>
<p>“Pilihannya ngga ada yang enak, ya?” sindir Seungsik.</p>
<p>“Gimana, ya? Sejak awal hyung sendiri, tuh yang pilih jalan ini? Aku sudah ngomong, Seungwoo hyung sudah ngomong, sampe Byungchan hyung ikutan mikir juga, kan waktu itu?” ejek Subin lalu tersenyum jahil.</p>
<p>Seungsik menjatuhkan kepalanya pada punggung sofa yang ia duduki, “<em>You’re right</em>,” katanya kesal pada dirinya sendiri.</p>
<p>Subin berdecak kesal saat game yang ia mainkan berakhir tragis. Ia lalu meletakkan ponselnya di sebelahnya dan menaruh seluruh perhatiannya pada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya ini. “Hyung aku boleh ngomong jujur?”</p>
<p>“Kenapa?” tanya Seungsik was-was.</p>
<p>“Umur manusia itu terbatas. Paling banter lima puluh sampai enam puluh tahun lagi orangnya sudah ngga ada,” balas Subin.</p>
<p>“Itu kelewat jujur ngga sih…”</p>
<p>“Subin belum selesai ngomong,” sambung Subin cepat lalu cemberut. “Aku lanjut. Sedangkan hyung kalau ngga ada kejadian apa-apa, mau sampai seratus tahun, dua ratus tahun lagi, hyung masih tetep di sini.”</p>
<p>“Terus?”</p>
<p>“Maksudnya, apa ngga lebih baik kalau hyung putusin aja sekarang?”</p>
<p>Seungsik mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Subin. “Kalian itu ngga ada yang dukung hubungan kami sama sekali, ya…”</p>
<p>Subin mendesah sebal. “Hhhh hyuuung. Kami tahu, hyung tahu keputusan yang terbaik itu yang mana. Tapi hyung selalu tutup mata sama fakta yang ada, kan? Jangan pura-pura bego,” balasnya tidak habis pikir. “Coba hyung pikir lagi, kenapa Seungwoo hyung bela-belain sampai pulang dan ngurus semuanya dari rumah. Semua buat jagain hyung, kan? Buat jagain Sejun hyung. Gimana kalau Seungwoo hyung ngga ada? Gimana kalau dia ngga dateng kemarin? Yakin Sejun hyung masih <em>selamat</em>? Apa hyung ngga bakal nyesel seumur hidup hyung?” serang Subin berkali-kali.</p>
<p>Pemuda itu tertegun. Setiap kata yang dilontarkan Subin bagai pisau yang menusuk dadanya. Ia tahu itu, semua tindakan yang dilakukan Seungwoo, Subin, sampai Byungchan hanya ditujukan padanya. Meski sempat kaget dengan kepulangan Seungwoo yang tiba-tiba hampir setahun yang lalu, tanpa dijelaskan pun ia tahu mereka hanya berusaha bergantian melindungi Sejun darinya. Subin yang sebelumnya terang-terangan enggan untuk kuliah <em>lagi</em> juga akhirnya masuk tempat Seungsik berkuliah saat mereka tahu Seungsik sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Sejun.</p>
<p>Ia tahu dirinya berbahaya bagi Sejun. Namun dengan egoisnya, ia justru mendekati Sejun seperti ngengat yang tertarik pada cahaya.</p>
<p>“Sori, aku keterlaluan, ya?” sesal Subin.</p>
<p>“Ngga pa-pa. Yang kamu omongin benar,” balas Seungsik pelan.</p>
<p>“Menurut Subin… Sejun hyung juga ngga sebodoh itu buat ngga sadar sama apa yang hyung sembunyiin. Kalau ngga cepet, semuanya bakal terlambat. <em>Better now than never</em>,” lanjut Subin.</p>
<p>“<em>Understand. Thanks, Subin</em>.”</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>Sejak kemarin, Sejun masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Byungchan kemarin.</p>
<p>
  <em>Vampir…</em>
</p>
<p>Sungguh sebuah alasan konyol untuk mempercayai makhluk fiktif yang ada di cerita-cerita dalam novel atau film itu. Meski beberapa orang mempercayai keberadaan makhluk itu sampai mencari peninggalan mereka dan memusiumkannya, sungguh hal yang tidak masuk akal mempercayai makhluk itu di zaman modern ini.</p>
<p>Meski mitos-mitos yang ia ketahui sama persis dengan luka yang ia lihat pada leher kekasihnya, Sejun tetap berusaha menyangkalnya.</p>
<p>Tapi seperti kata orang, semakin dipikir, semakin kau akan merasa bingung.</p>
<p><em>“Vampir itu berdarah perak, bukan merah. Tubuhnya sudah mati seperti mayat hidup. Karena itu tubuhnya tidak pernah terasa hangat…”</em> kata sebuah artikel yang ia baca saat ini.</p>
<p>Kalau ia ingat-ingat lagi, Seungsik tidak pernah sekalipun terasa hangat di kulitnya. Kulitnya selalu terasa dingin saat ia sentuh sampai ia bertanya-tanya apa pemuda itu kedinginan. Namun bahkan di musim dingin pun, Seungsik bisa menembus jalanan bersalju dengan pakaian tipis hanya demi membelikannya obat karena demam tahun lalu. Dan lagi, tak pernah sekalipun kulit Seungsik terlihat bersemu saat kedinginan atau kepanasan.</p>
<p>Dari yang ia tahu, para vampir tidak membutuhkan tidur. Seungsik juga tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu bahkan dengan senang hati menemaninya salama berjam-jam untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya padahal Seungsik sendiri juga mempunyai hal lain yang harus ia kerjakan.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lalu kesukaan vampir pada darah…</em>
</p>
<p>Sejun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya. <em>Ngga, buktinya dia sama orang lain juga biasa aja, </em>pikirnya lalu menutup laman yang baru saja ia buka.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tapi kalau denganku...</em>
</p>
<p>Ia kembali teringat dengan tatapan tajam Seungsik padanya. Kadang ia sadar kalau kekasihnya menatapnya tajam, tatapan yang fokus namun juga mengerikan seperti kerasukan sesuatu seperti yang ia dapatkan di restoran kemarin. Dan ia tersadar kalau selama ini mereka sangat jarang berdua saja di suatu tempat.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nanti kakak gigit lho."</em>
</p>
<p>Tangannya otomatis memegang pundak kirinya, tempat Seungsik kemarin meninggalkan jejaknya. Selama ini Seungsik memang tidak pernah benar-benar menggigitnya bahkan dalam sesi <em>make out</em> mereka. Kekasihnya itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut sehingga Sejun bertanya-tanya apa yang menahan Seungsik untuk melakukannya. Padahal ia selalu berkata kalau ia tidak keberatan dengan apapun yang dilakukan Seungsik padanya.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Apa Seungsik belum cerita? Soal saya sama Seungsik?"</em>
</p>
<p>Seungwoo yang datang saat itu memegang erat tangan Seungsik yang memegang tangannya. Sampai sekarang pun, ia masih bisa merasakan genggaman Seungsik di pergelangan tangannya; sangat erat sampai-sampai rasanya tangannya bisa remuk.</p>
<p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Hubungan kami. Gimana kami bisa ketemu, atau gimana Seungsik bisa tinggal di tempat saya...</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p>
<p>Mata yang ia tatap saat itu bukan mata sehitam arang, melainkan mata berwarna merah yang sangat pekat sampai-sampai orang akan mengira kalau itu adalah warna hitam. Selama ini ia selalu mengira kalau Seungsik memiliki warna mata hitam. Sejun sendiri bahkan tidak yakin apakah itu hitam atau merah yang ia lihat. Tapi tidak salah lagi, mata Seungwoo yang ia tatap pastilah berwarna merah.</p>
<p>
  <em>Berarti mereka...</em>
</p>
<p>Sejun tidak berani untuk menyimpulkan pemikirannya barusan.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p><em>Aku tunggu di kafe biasanya</em>.</p>
<p>Begitu pesan yang tadi ia kirimkan pada kekasihnya. Biasanya, pukul tiga pemuda itu sudah selesai dengan perkuliahannya karena toh, ia hampir kosong seharian semester ini. Namun sampai langit berubah menjadi jingga pun, pemuda itu tidak kunjung membalas pesannya atau menghubunginya. Bahkan saat di telpon sambungannya selalu dialihkan.</p>
<p><em>“Sejun udah curiga dan aku yang bikin dia berpikir seperti itu</em>.<em>”</em></p>
<p>Seungwoo mengatakannya dengan hati-hati kemarin setelah memastikan bahwa ia dan Subin sudah cukup kenyang.Ia juga menjelaskan kalau ia sengaja melakukannya tanpa mengatakan maksudnya. Dalam keadaan ini, Seungsik bisa langsung mengerti maksudnya.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hubungan kalian sudah terlalu dalam. Kalau lebih dari ini, kalian hanya akan menyakiti diri kalian sendiri.</em>
</p>
<p>Seungsik tahu sejak awal ia tidak boleh memiliki hubungan apapun dengan manusia. Berkali-kali ia selalu diingatkan untuk menjauh dari Sejun. Namun dengan Sejun, semuanya terasa berbeda. Ia seperti diingatkan dengan kehidupan manusianya. Seungsik merasa dibutuhkan, perasaannya acak-acakan, naik dan turun seperti menaiki roller coaster, kadang ia harus sangat sabar dengan tingkah aneh kekasihnya, tapi sedetik kemudia ia akan tertawa karenanya.</p>
<p>Justru itu yang membuat Seungsik tertarik padanya. Hatinya yang kaku saat menjadi vampir mendadak terasa lebih hangat saat ia bersama Sejun.</p>
<p>Ia rindu menjadi manusia, rindu mencintai seseorang.</p>
<p>Dua ratus tahun lebih ia hidup menyaksikantemanmanusianya"datang" dan"pergi" di kehidupannya. Rasanya menyakitkan melihat kehidupan terus berjalan. Selama itu meskiSeungwoo selalu menemaninya, lalu datang Byungchan dan Subin di kehidupannya, bukan berarti ia tidak merasa kesepian.</p>
<p>Sampai Sejun datang sebagai junior yang membutuhkan seniornya.</p>
<p>Samar-samar Seungsik menciumaroma manis yang familiar. Ia diam dan meneguk kopinya. Sejun ada di sekitar sini, tapi entah kenapa bau itu tidak kunjung mendekat.</p>
<p>Ia menatap jam di layar ponselnya. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul lima. Baunya tidak kunjung mendekat atau juga menjauh. Sejun pastilah sedang memperhatikannya di suatu tempat. Seungsik bertanya-tanya apa yang coba dilakukan kekasihnya saat ini.</p>
<p>
  <em>Apa kutelpon saja?</em>
</p>
<p>Seungsik menimbang-nimbang ponselnya lalu memencet nama Sejun pada layar ponselnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Panggilannya kembali dialihkan dan guratan halus muncul di dahinya. Ia melongok ke arah jendela di dekatnya berusaha mengira-ngira di mana pemuda itu memperhatikannya.</p>
<p><em>Dia sengaja ya? Atau memang tidak ingin bertemu denganku?</em> pikir Seungsik. <em>Sejauh mana kecurigaannya?</em></p>
<p>Beberapa detik setelahnya, bau itu menjauh. Seungsik buru-buru membereskan mejanya dan mengejar bau Sejun. Saat punggung pemuda itu terlihat olehnya, ia berusaha menjaga jarak agar kekasihnya itu tidak menyadari keberadaanya. Ia mengikuti cukup jauh dan hanya mengandalkan bau yang ia cium saja.</p>
<p><em>Seperti anjing</em>, kata Subin suatu hari saat Seungsik memergokinya sedang mengikutinya kencan. Vampir memang memiliki penciuman yang tajam, namun Seungsik lebih dari itu. Ia bisa membedakan bau mana miliki siapa dengan mudah. Terutama jika itu adalah bau milik Sejun. Seungsik selalu mencuci ulang semua barang pemberian Sejun hanya agar dia tidak kepikiran soal baunya.</p>
<p>Mereka sampai di stasiun setelahnya dan Seungsik mengira kalau Sejun berencana untuk pulang sekarang. Dan benar saja, mereka sampai di apartemen Sejun beberapa setelahnya. Seungsik hanya diam di depan pintu apartemen Sejun dan kembali menelponnya. Untungnya, kali ini pemuda itu mengangkat teleponnya.</p>
<p>“Sejun? Akhirnya diangkat juga…” katanya lega.</p>
<p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Hyung</em>
  <em>…”</em>
</p>
<p>“Sekarang di mana? Kenapa ngga balas pesanku?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Di apartemen. Maaf aku baru kabarin.</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p>
<p><em>Setidaknya dia ngga bohong</em>, pikir Seungsik. “Ngga pa-pa. Kamu sakit? Suaramu lemes banget.”</p>
<p>Alih-alih menjawab, Sejun bertanya, <em>“</em><em>Hyung di mana?</em><em>”</em></p>
<p>“Aku di kafe yang biasanya,” dusta Seungsik.</p>
<p>Sejun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali bertanya, <em>“</em><em>Hyung ngga bohong, kan?</em><em>”</em></p>
<p>Seungsik tercengang mendengar pertanyaan ini. Bau Sejun tidak berpindah dan tidak terbau bergitu dekat. Di dalam juga tidak ada CCTV dan ia sama sekali tidak merasa diawasi sejak tadi.</p>
<p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Kenapa diem aja?</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p>
<p>“Sejun, kamu kenapa?”</p>
<p><em>“</em><em>Mau taruhan sama aku, hyung? Kalau aku bener, harusnya hyung ada di depan apartemenku sekarang,</em><em>”</em> sambung Sejun cepat, menghiraukan pertanyaan Seungsik.</p>
<p>Seungsik menggigit bibir bawahnya. “Iya. Aku di depan sekarang.”</p>
<p>Tanpa berkata apapun, Sejun menutup sambungannya dan langsung membukakan pintu apartemennya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Seungsik perhatikan, pemuda di depannya itu tampak kusut dan kantung matanya terlihat jelas seolah-olah Sejun yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan Sejun.</p>
<p>“Sejun…”</p>
<p>“Hyung udah berapa kali bohong?” tanya Sejun sembari menatapnya. Seungsik biasannya tidak gentar dengan tatapan siapapun, namun cara Sejun menatapnya saat ini membuatnya ingin mengalihkan tatapannya.</p>
<p>“Darimana kamu tahu aku di sini?”</p>
<p>“<em>Feeling</em>.”</p>
<p>“Sejun…”</p>
<p>“Aku serius,” jawab Sejun tegas. “Bukan itu yang penting. Hyung belum jawab pertanyaanku.”</p>
<p><em>Berkali-kali,</em> batin Seungsik. Tapi saat ini lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia tahu ia harus jujur, namun memikirkan resiko bahwa ia akan kehilangan Sejun membuatnya terdiam. Di sisi lain, ia sadar bahwa bagaimana pun, hubungannya dengan Sejun harus segera diakhiri.</p>
<p>“Ayo kita bicarain di―”</p>
<p>“Bicarain soal apa? Soal Mr. Han itu ternyata Han Seungwoo sendiri? Soal Subin yang sudah sama kalian sejak dulu? Soal hubungan hyung sama Seungwoo hyung yang aku ngga tahu? Atau soal hyung yang suka tiba-tiba pergi?” potong Sejun. “Apa lagi yang aku ngga tahu, hyung?”</p>
<p>“Sejun, jangan gini…”</p>
<p>Sejun menghela napas. “Terus kenapa hyung ngga pernah jelasin ke aku? Hyung ngga percaya sama aku?”</p>
<p>“Aku percaya sama kamu. Tapi ini bukan hal yang bisa aku jelasin, ke kamu gitu aja,” jelas Seungsik.</p>
<p>“Kenapa?” tanya Sejun dan Seungsik tidak menjawabnya. “<em>See? Even you can</em><em>’</em><em>t answer it</em>. Aku ini apa sih buat hyung? Barang pajangan?”</p>
<p>“Sejun, <em>you are not</em> dan jangan katain diri kamu sendiri kayak gitu.”</p>
<p>Sejun tertawa sinis. “Terus? Kenyataannya hyung ngga pernah jelasin apa-apa ke aku soal apapun. Hyung bahkan sampai bohong, <em>banyak</em>. Apa lagi aku kalau bukan pajangan yang cuma dirawat baik-baik sama pemiliknya?”</p>
<p>“Sejun <em>please</em>…”</p>
<p>“Oke, aku bakal cuma minta satu penjelasan ini kalau gitu,” kata Sejun yang entah bagaimana membuat Seungsik was-was. “Darah hyung warna apa?”</p>
<p>Seungsik terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan ini. Ia tidak menyangka Sejun sudah menaruh curiganya padanya sejauh ini. Kekasihnya mungkin dapat dipercaya, tapi justru ia sendirilah yang merasa terganggu dengan statusnya saat ini.</p>
<p>Karena ia tidak ingin berpisah karena status mereka. Ia menolak untuk mengerti bahwa mereka berbeda sejak dulu.</p>
<p>“<em>Okay, let</em><em>’</em><em>s just forget about it</em>,” kata Sejun malas lalu masuk ke apartemennya tanpa mengatakan apapun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What Am I Afraid of?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sejun smell like strawberry and that brings Seungsik to him. But as a vampire, he know that he can't fall in love with human. However, he is dangerous for Sejun. Still, he break the rule and end regret his decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>... Tidak semua orang dapat menjadi vampir. Beberapa vampir hanya mengigit untuk memberi marking pada mangsanya, untuk menandai bahwa orang itu adalah milik mereka. Sementara vampir lain dapat dengan rakus membunuh seseorang jika mereka memang menyukainya. Hanya sedikit vampir yang menjadikan manusia sebagai vampir karena tingkat keberhasilannya sangat rendah. Karena itu kebanyakan vampir hanya akan menandai mereka. Kebanyakan vampir yang "membuat" vampir lain memiliki hubungan timbal balik seperti ia bisa menghisap darahnya ...</em>
</p><p>Sejak kejadian hari itu, Sejun mencoba mencari artikel lain mengenai vampir. Rasa kesalnya pada Seungsik sepenuhnya terlupakan karena kegiatan ini. Meski ia belum yakin 100% kalau vampir itu ada, tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia penasaran dengan hal ini.</p><p>
  <em>Marking...</em>
</p><p>Ia mulai berpikir kalau tato di dekat leher kekasihnya itu adalah marking yang entah dibuat oleh siapa.</p><p>
  <em>Berarti Seungsik bukan vampir murni. Kalau gitu... Seungwoo?</em>
</p><p>Mengingat Seungsik yang terus berbicara soal Seungwoo dan mengutamakan orang itu di atas segalanya membuatnya yakin jika <em>marking</em> itu adalah milik Seungwoo.</p><p>
  <em>Berarti... dia sebelum ini manusia...</em>
</p><p>Ia mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana kehidupan Seungsik sebagai manusia. Apakah senyumnya masih sehangat seperti saat ini. Apakah dia orang yang mengkhawatirkan banyak hal seperti Seungsik yang ia kenal. Apakah kulitnya akan terasa hangat jika disentuh.</p><p>Apakah mereka bisa bertemu jika Seungsik adalah manusia?</p><p>Sudah berapa lama Seungsik hidup? Sejun baru memikirkannya saat ini. Kalau Seungsik benar-benar vampir, sekurang-kurangnya ia pasti sudah hidup selama seratus tahun. Seungsik tentu sudah bertemu dengan banyak orang atau vampir lain semasa hidupnya.</p><p>Lalu kenapa dia memilihnya?</p><p>Meski pertanyaan ini membuatnya malu sendiri nyatanya, ini membuatnya merasa spesial. Di antara sekian banyak orang dan vampir yang pernah berhubungan dengannya, Seungsik memilihnya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.</p><p><em>“Kamu yang kedua. Yah… itu udah lama banget, tapi kamu memang yang kedua,” </em> kata Seungsik saat Sejun bercanda mengatainya sebagai <em>playboy</em>. Itu karena Seungsik adalah orang yang populer di kampus. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalinya, minimal orang akan tahu yang mana <em>Seungsik </em>itu. Entah bagaimana, Sejun yakin jika kekasihnya itu tidak berbohong soal yang satu ini.</p><p>
  <em>… Yang perlu diingat adalah, seperti apapun sikapnya, vampir tetaplah vampir. Mereka rakus akan darah. Terutama darah manusia.</em>
</p><p>Itu adalah kalimat terakhir dari artikel yang ia baca malam itu. Sejun mematikan PC-nya lalu tiduran di kasurnya. Terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan yang baru ia ketahui mengenai vampir. Meskip ia tahu tidak semuanya benar, ia tetap merasa shock dengan semua informasi ini.</p><p>Jika vampir memang <em>sangat</em> menyukai darah, apa Seungsik tidak tergoda untuk mencabik seseorang? Terutama saat mereka hanya berdua saja, bukankah kesempatan menyerangnya lebih besar?</p><p>Mendadak, ia paham mengapa Seungsik selalu mengajaknya kencan di tempat yang cukup ramai.</p><p>Sejun melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarnya. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah kekasihnya itu sudah tidur atau belum. Atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tidur.</p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>“Terus, kalian udah putus gitu?”</p><p>“Omongan kalian tuh ngga pernah ada yang yang difilter dikit, ya?”</p><p>Byungchan tertawa kecil mendengar sindiran Seungsik ini. Siang itu Byungchan mengunjunginya di kantor Seungwoo namun orang yang ia cari tidak ada. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Seungsik saat makan siang.</p><p>“Terus?”</p><p>“Dia udah ngga ngehubungi aku dua hari,” jawab Seungsik.</p><p>“Hyung ngga coba buat ngehubungi dia duluan gitu?” tanya Byungchan yang disusul dengan gelengan polos Seungsik. “ASTAGA! YANG BENER AJA HYUNG?”</p><p>“Berisik,” komentar Seungsik lalu menggigit sandwichnya. "Aku ngga mau ganggu dia dulu.”</p><p>“<em>Aku ngga mau ganggu dia dulu</em>. Halah, basi!” tiru Byungchan lalu menyeruput kopinya. “Plis, ya, hyung. Udah jelas-jelas Sejun hyung tuh minta dihubungi duluan.”</p><p>Seungsik menatap sandwichnya memikirkan hal itu. Tentu saja ia sempat berpikir untuk menghubungi Sejun duluan dan ia sempat memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Byungchan barusan. Tapi, lalu apa?</p><p>Jika ia menghubunginya lebih dulu sudah pasti Sejun akan meminta penjelasan darinya soal apa yang terjadi. Lalu, seharusnya ia ia meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Tapi bahkan selama apapun ia mempersiapkan hatinya, ia tidak akan pernah merasa siap, bahkan sekedar untuk mengatakan soal jati dirinya. Seungsik bisa saja berbohong, namun kali ini ia tidak ingin membohongi <em>kekasihnya </em>lagi.</p><p>Sejun berhak mengetahui segalanya, itulah yang selalu ia pikirkan sejak awal. Terutama karena ia sudah banyak membohongi pemuda itu.</p><p>“Seungwoo hyung gimana?” tanya Byungchan tiba-tiba.</p><p>Seungsik menghela napas, “Ya… gitu.”</p><p>Byungchan bergumam pelan, “Yah… ngga heran juga. Tapi menurutku ini bukan urusannya dia juga. Ngga usah dipikirin. Nanti kalau <em>butuh</em> juga balik sendiri. Liat aja, paling nanti malem juga udah balik. Lagian sendirinya ikut campur banget sih,” katanya yang entah kenapa sebal.</p><p>Mendengar hal ini, Seungsik tertawa kecil. “Kamu kenapa lagi sama Seungwoo hyung?”</p><p>“Ngga pa-pa. Males aja sama orang sok sibuk,” jawab Byungchan lalu memakan rotinya dengan kasar. “Katanya ngajak ketemu hari ini, tapi sendirinya ngga bisa di kantor. Lagian ngapain sih dia pake acara bikin biro hukum segala?” katanya kesal yang dibalas dengan tawa Seungsik.</p><p>“Biar kaya katanya.”</p><p>Pemuda jakung itu memutar bola matanya malas, “Orang hukum manusia sama vampir aja beda.”</p><p>Tawa lain keluar dari mulut Seungsik. “Hyung, kan, emang gitu? Anggep aja dia lagi nafkahin aku sama Subin. Lagian ini juga mudahin akses kita nanti buat ganti nama segala macem.”</p><p>Byungchan tersenyum lebar mendengar hal ini. “Ketawa juga akhirnya,” katanya yang membuat Seungsik berhenti. “Tugasku hari ini buat hyung ketawa. Habis Seungwoo hyung sama Subin ngga bisa diandelin buat kayak yang ginian.”</p><p>“Makasih, ya Chan…”</p><p>“Yah… pokoknya, cepet bicarain sama Sejun hyung. Hyung boleh dengerin orang lain, tapi keputusan hyung lebih penting,” balas Byungchan lalu tersenyum. “Sejun hyung orang yang bisa dipercaya, kita semua tahu itu, hyung.”</p><p>“Kamu ketularan Seungwoo hyung, ya?”</p><p>“Dih, jangan samain aku sama vampir tua.”</p><p>Dan begitulah pertemuan mereka berakhir hari itu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke kantor lalu pulang.</p><p>
  <em>Meski dibilang begitu pun…</em>
</p><p>Seungsik tidak bisa bohong kalau ia ragu dengan keputusannya saat ini. Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin melepaskan Sejun. Di sisi lain, keberadaannya saja sudah berbahaya bagi kekasihnya. Meski selama mengenal Sejun ia berhasil terus menahan hasratnya akan bau darah kekasihnya, tidak ada jaminan besok pemuda itu selamat di tangannya. Ia bisa menahan itu semata-mata karena ia memiliki banyak vampir lain di sisinya. Kalau saja mereka tidak di sana mengingatkannya atau mencegahnya, barangkali ia sudah menangisi kebodohannya sekarang.</p><p>Pemuda itu bertopang dagu, menatap layar laptopnya dengan setumpuk dokumen terkutuk (atau begitu yang selalu disebut teman kantornya) yang ia taruh di sofa ruang tengah dengan pandangan kosong. Meski membosankan, perkejaan <em>remeh</em> ini sangat membantunya untuk melupakan hal-hal yang sedang tidak ingin ia pikirkan. Terlebih lagi karena ia tidak membutuhkan tidur, praktis ia mempunyai banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal lain.</p><p>“Kamu emang pantes pake rambut ini, Sik.” Sesuatu menyentuh rambutnya, memilinnya pelan penuh kehati-hati. Seungsik memilih untuk tidak peduli dan terus mengerjakan tugas kantornya. Ia tahu Seungwoo―yang datang tiba-tiba―hanya sedang bermain-main dengannya. “Siapa yang milihin?”</p><p>“Sejun.” jawab Seungsik singkat.</p><p>“Hmm…” Seungwoo bergumam pelan sambil memainkan rambut keperakan Seungsik yang beberapa helainya terlihat berkilau di bawah sinar lampu. Meski tidak melihatpun, ia tahu sosok itu sedang menyeringai. “Mau ketemu besok?”</p><p>“Hyung, berhenti bilang apapun yang udah kamu prediksi. Semua tahu prediksi hyung itu 99% benar,” balas Seungsik jengah yang disambut tawa Seungwoo.</p><p>“Cuma 99%, kan?” balas Seungwoo. “Sama kayak prediksi kamu. Ngga semua yang kamu pikirin bakal terjadi, Sik.”</p><p>“Kita lagi bicarain apa?”</p><p>“Pacarmu,” jawab Seungwoo. Ia lalu bersingut di sebelah Seungsik, menaruh dokumennya sembarangan di meja hanya agar ia bisa duduk. "Aku habis ketemu Byungchan tadi. Aku terlalu ikut campur, ya? Maaf," katanya.</p><p>Seungsik berhenti dari pekerjaannnya sejenak. "<em>It's ok</em>. Aku juga egois."</p><p>"Aku ngga tahu kamu mikir apa soal aku. Tapi aku cuma ngga mau kamu jadi pembunuh hanya karena satu manusia, Sik..."</p><p>"Ngga akan. Setelah ini semuanya bakal berakhir," balas Seungsik tegas.</p><p>"Sejun itu... orangnya polos dan semaunya sendiri. Dia tahu resiko, tapi semua tetap dia terjang. Kamu paham, kan, maksudku?"</p><p>"Iya."</p><p>"<em>Good luck, then</em>," kata Seungwoo. "Aku boleh minta hadiahnya sekarang?"</p><p>"Bener banget kata Byungchan. Hyung bakal balik kalau ada maunya," kata Seungsik malas.</p><p>"<em>And he was right</em>," balas Seungwoo yang lalu seenaknya mengambil alih laptop di pangkuan Seungsik.</p><p>Di bawah cahaya lampu, mata Seungwoo berkilat-kilat menatap "hadiah"nya. Jemarinya dengan lihai membuka kancing kemeja Seungsik dan menurunkan bajunya pada sisi sebelah kiri. Tangannya yang pucat dan dingin membawa pemuda itu ke sisinya, sementara Seungsik hanya diam dan patuh. Seungwoo mengecup pelan tempat ia menaruh markingnya pada Seungsik sebelum akhirnya ia menancapkan taringnya perlahan di sana, diiringi desis kesakitan pelan Seungsik.</p><p>Lalu, bau vanila menyerbak ke seluruh ruangan.</p><p>Vampir lain selalu mengatakan kalau ia masih memiliki bau manusia yang kuat; bau vanila yang lembut dan hangat. Seungsik sendiri bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasa darahnya. Saat ia masih menjadi manusia dulu, para vampir sangat menyukainya dan meninggalkan banyak marking di tubuhnya. Tapi semenjak ia menjadi vampir milik Seungwoo, tidak ada satupun vampir yang mendekatinya. Mereka bahkan cenderung takut dengannya.</p><p>Seungsik menyerngit saat Seungwoo memperdalam gigitannya. Vampir ini jelas-jelas memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya―rasa darahnya.</p><p>"Hyung..."</p><p>Alih-alih menjawab, Seungwoo makin memperdalam gigitannya lagi, menghisap lebih kuat lagi seolah apa yang ia inginkan tidak cukup. Seungsik hanya diam meskipun gigitan itu terasa semakin menyakitkan. Meski ia sudah merasakannya berkali-kali, entah kenapa rasanya tetap saja sakit. Rasanya sama seperti saat pertama kali ia digigit vampir ini, hanya saja tidak ada racun yang masuk ke tubuhnya.</p><p>“Kalau nanti kamu kelewatan, kamu ngga boleh sampai biarin racunnya menyebar. Paham?” bisik Seungwoo di dekat telinganya.</p><p>**********</p><p>Seungsik mengajaknya untuk bertemu hari ini dan ia bebas menentukan di mana mereka akan bertemu.</p><p>Sejun menimbang-nimbang ajakan ini. Setelah tiga hari, ia pikir semuanya sudah berakhir sejak hari itu (meski ia sendiri tidak menginginkan hal itu). Hanya saja, dengan Seungsik yang mengajak lebih dulu, rasanya hal ini menjadi lebih serius dari yangia bayangkan. Apakah karena ia tidak menghubungi lebih dulu? Tapi Seungsik bukan orang yang kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.</p><p>Ia menatap malas layar ponselnya lalu menutupnya kembali sebelum menaruhnya di meja dengan sedikit gebrakkan.</p><p>“Hyung, kalau marah jangan ke aku juga…”</p><p>“Hah? Astaga, sori-sori, aku ngga maksud marah ke kamu,” kata Sejun.</p><p>Subin, yang sekarang duduk di depannya mencibir kecil sebelum kembali fokus pada bukunya. “Hyung kenapa?”</p><p>“Iya?”</p><p>Subin membalik halaman bukunya tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Sejun. “Ke perpus. Belakangan ini jadi sering ke perpus ngga, sih?”</p><p>“Nugas.”</p><p>“Nugas berkedok apa?” tanya Subin yang hanya dijawab dengan bibir cemberut Sejun.</p><p>Sebenarnya ia tahu alasannya. Perpustakaan adalah tempat Sejun dan Seungsik bertemu pertama kali. Seungsik suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan jika ia memiliki waktu luang. Sementara Sejun saat itu tidak sengaja bertemu Seungsik karena harus melakukan sedikit riset untuk tugasnya. Sejak saat itu, Sejun cukup sering mampir ke perpustakaan hanya untuk duduk di hadapan Seungsik. Persis di tempat mereka duduk berhadapan saat ini.</p><p>Tentu saja Subin tahu semua ini dari Seungsik. Seungsik sendiri sebenarnya saat terganggu dengan bau Sejun saat itu. Tapi entah kenapa, pemuda itu justru selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana sehingga ia langsung peka dengan bau Sejun.</p><p>"Ngga ada gunanya ngejar bayangan orang. Bayangan itu ngga nyata," kata Subin kemudian.</p><p>"Aku keliatan kayak gitu?"</p><p>"Kurang lebih. Belakangan kalian jarang keliatan soalnya," kata Subin.</p><p>"Seungsik ngga cerita apa-apa ke kamu?" tanya Sejun.</p><p>"Hm... ngga juga? Dia sibuk, kan? Selalu sibuk," jawab Subin sederhana yang entah kenapa membuat Sejun kecewa. Melihat perubahan ekspresi ini, Subin menambahkan, "Seungsik hyung baru cerita soal aku ya?"</p><p>"Iya. Baru aja."</p><p>Subin menutup bukunya lalu menaruh semua perhatiannya pada Sejun. "Seungsik hyung itu orang yang ngga suka ngerepotin orang lain. Makanya dia jarang cerita ke orang soal masalahnya, termasuk ke aku sama Seungwoo hyung. Yah... pinter kita nebaknya aja sih."</p><p>Sejun menghela napas. Akhirnya, ia melepaskan pandangannya dari bukunya. "Iya, aku ngerti soal itu. Tapi Subin, aku juga ngga bakal ngerti kalau dia juga ngga cerita."</p><p>"Itu tugas hyung buat dia bisa cerita, kan? Subin ngga ngerti apa-apa soal hubungan kalian berdua. Tapi kalau Seungsik hyung ngga cerita, berarti dia cuma ngga mau ngerepotin atau nyakitin perasaan hyung. Kalau dia mau cerita yah... anggep aja berarti hyung harus siap sama konsekuensinya."</p><p>Sejun menyerngit heran. "Serem banget kamu ngomongnya..."</p><p>Subin tersenyum, "Aku cuma bisa ngomong itu. Udah, ya? Aku balik dulu. Meskipun aku ini cuma saudara jauhnyanya, tapi tolong pikirin baik-baik apa yang aku omongin barusan," katanya lalu mengemas barangnya.</p><p>"Udah mau balik?"</p><p>"Sengaja kok. Aku emang cuma mau ngomong sama hyung aja. Dadah, hyung."</p><p>“Subin!” panggil Sejun seraya langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. “Kamu… kayak Seungsik hyung?” bisiknya ragu.</p><p>Senyum Subin melebar mendengar hal ini. “Sama yang kayak apa?” pancing Subin.</p><p>Entah kenapa, Sejun tidak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Maka Subin hanya memberi senyumnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sejun dengan beribu pertanyaan.</p><p>Jika Seungsik sampai meninggalkannya selama ini, maka ia yakin hal buruk sedang terjadi dalam hubungan mereka.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hm... Kenapa ceritanya makin panjang gini...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sorry for Being with Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sejun smell like strawberry and that brings Seungsik to him. But as a vampire, he know that he can't fall in love with human. However, he is dangerous for Sejun. Still, he break the rule and end regret his decision.</p><p>"You can do it on me. Here, right now."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sejun tidak mengerti apa yang ia takutkan.</p><p>Setelah pertemuan dengan Subin barusan, ia memutuskan untuk meminta Seungsik datang ke apartemennya. Ia tidak mengharapkan <em>kekasihnya</em> itu langsung meng-iyakan permintaannya itu dan mengatakan akan datang satu jam lagi.</p><p>Dan situlah ia, duduk termenung di ruang tengah sambil terus menerus menatap pintu apartemennya.</p><p>Tepat satu jam seperti yang mereka sepakati, bel apartemennya berbunyi dan membuatnya kaget. Ia belum pernah merasa segelisah ini menanti kedatangan Seungsik.</p><p><em>Itu cuma Seungsik,</em> pikirnya berulang kali sambil berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu.</p><p>
  <em>Anggep aja berarti hyung harus siap dengan konsekuensinya.</em>
</p><p><em>Konsekuensi apa? </em>batinnya. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk.</p><p>Ia tidak takut jika Seungsik adalah vampir. Sebaliknya, ia takut jika Seungsik mengakui dirinya sebagai vampir meskipun itu berarti Seungsik tidak berbohong padanya. Itu berarti, ada hal lain yang harus ia terima, ada hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar dari kekasihnya.</p><p>Saat ia membuka pintunya, tampak Seungsik dengan pakaian hangatnnya yang sewarna pastel (meski ia yakin kekasihnya itu tidak memerlukannya), rambut peraknya yang diahasi butiran salju, kulitnya yang tampak pucat, dan senyumnya yang terlihat sendu. Secara keseluruhan, Seungsik yang seperti ini sangat terlihat tidak manusiawi.</p><p>
  <em>Seperti vampir.</em>
</p><p>“Hai,” kata Seungsik ringan.</p><p>Sejun membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk memproses sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini. “Ma-maaf. Hyung pasti kedinginan. Ayo masuk,” katanya sedikit tergagap. Seungsik mengangguk pelan lalu dengan diam, ia mengekori Sejun.</p><p>Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di sofa panjang tempat Sejun baru saja duduk setelah Seungsik melepas <em>coat</em> dan syalnya. Keheningan meliputi mereka dalam kecaggungan yang mereka buat sendiri. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin membuka percakapan lebih dulu. Mereka memang pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya; bertengkar kecil karena suatu hal. Namun semuanya selalu terselesaikan dengan cepat.</p><p>Sedangkan kali ini…</p><p>Seungsik tidak ingin mengecewakan Sejun sementara Sejun tidak ingin Seungsik mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Keduanya seolah sedang mengulur selama mungkin hal buruk yang akan terjadi.</p><p>“Sejun…” panggil Seungsik lembut. “Kamu pingin aku bicara soal apa?”</p><p>Sejun menelan ludahnya gugup.</p><p>Ia ingin menanyakan banyak hal. Tapi ia tahu jika isntingnya mengatakan itu adalah hal buruk, maka itu benar-benar hal yang buruk.</p><p>Pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Pertanyaanku masih sama kayak kemarin,” katanya lalu menatap Seungsik. “Apa warna darah hyung?”</p><p>Mata mereka bertatapan.Sejun bisa memperhatikan bagaimana Seungsik menatapnya tajam dan tanpa ragu. Bola mata yang indah, berkilat di bawah sinar lampu, mata yang sama dengan Seungwoo; yang berwarna merah pekat.</p><p>“Perak,” jawab Seungsik datar tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.“Iya, aku vampir,” akunya.</p><p>Saat itu juga, Sejun merasa seluruh udara di tarik dari paru-parunya.</p><p>Seungsik melanjutkan perkataannya, menghiraukan Sejun dengan keterkejutannya. “Tato yang kamu lihat, itu marking dari Seungwoo. Selain aku, Subin juga punya. Dan aku ngga bisa bicara soal vampir yang lain.”</p><p>
  <em>Bukan itu yang ingin kuketahui…</em>
</p><p>“Soal Subin… Hyung tahu?” tanya Sejun lamat-lamat.</p><p>“Ya. Subin ngga bilang ke aku, tapi aku dari baunya. Baunya… masih nempel di kamu. Kamu baru dari perpustakaan, kan? Aku masih bisa bau kertas buku yang ada di sana dari kamu,” jelas Seungsik.</p><p>“Aku… emang habis dari sana…” kata Sejun pelan.</p><p>“Aku punya indra penciuman yang lebih kuat dari vampir lain. Hari itu, waktu terakhir aku ke sini, aku ngikutin kamu soalnya kamu ngga dateng juga,” aku Seungsik.</p><p>“Hyung… tahu aku sembunyi?”</p><p>Seungsik mengangguk. “Ya, kamu sembunyi di belokan gedung sebelah, kan? Yang jual furniture rumah?” tebaknya yang dijawab anggukan kaku dari Sejun. “Aku ngga ngerti kenapa kamu ngga mau nyamperin aku, padahal kamu udah sedekat itu. Waktu baumu menjauh, aku ngikutin kamu gitu aja. Maaf…”</p><p>“Ngga. Ngga pa-pa…”</p><p>Seungsik tersenyum sendu. “Kamu tahu, sejujurnya ini sangat menyiksa. Jadi vampir, jadi kaum minoritas. Orang-orang banyak berpikir negatif soal kami―”</p><p>“Tapi hyung ngga jahat!” bela Sejun tanpa sadar yang membuat Seungsik tersenyum karenanya.</p><p>“Kamu yang terlalu baik, Sejun,” katanya. “Karena pada dasarnya kami <em>menyukai</em> darah meskipun kami bisa saja hidup tanpa bergantung pada darah. Terutama vampir murni karena mereka terlahir sebagai vampir sejak awal. Makanya aku punya marking ini, Seungwoo hyung yang menjadikanku vampir.”</p><p>“Kenapa?”</p><p>Kilasan-kilasan itu langsung menyerang ingatan Seungsik kembali meski dua ratus tahun lebih sudah berlalu. Langit gelap, sebuah gang kecil, lilin-lilin yang sudah padam, angin musim gugur yang bertiup agak kencang, lalu segerombolan vampir, cairan hangat yang lengket, lalu suara teriakannya sendiri…</p><p>Seungsik berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan itu dari pikirannya. “Aku diserang, oleh vampir. Kata mereka… bauku enak…”</p><p><em>Mereka…</em> pikir Sejun ngeri. Berapa banyak vampir yang menyerangnya waktu itu?</p><p>“Mereka menyerangku tanpa ampun. Lalu… Seungwoo datang. Dia menyelamatkanku, tapi menjadikanku vampirnya,” jelas Seungsik.</p><p>“<em>Menjadikanku vampir?</em>”</p><p>“Iya. Aku vampir pertamanya, lalu Subin. Dia membagi kekuatannya, kekuasaannya pada kami. Sebagai gantinya, dia meminta apa yang dia butuhkan.”</p><p>
  <em>Darah…</em>
</p><p>Sekujur tubuh Sejun merinding memikirkannya. Itu berarti luka yang ia lihat beberapa waktu yang lalu adalah ulah Seungwoo.</p><p>“Mereka menyukai bau darahku. Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi ya… kupikir itu setimpal,” kata Seungsik. “Kamu mau tanya lagi?”</p><p>“Hyung mau tanya aku?” tanya Sejun.</p><p>“Ada hal yang mau aku bicarain juga,” balas Seungsik tegas.</p><p>
  <em>Sampai juga…</em>
</p><p>Seungsik bahkan belum mengatakan apapun, tapi ia sudah sangat tegang sampai-sampai ia takut vampir di depannya itu mendengar suara detak jantungnya. Melihat hal ini, Seungsik tersenyum, “Kukira kamu ngga takut sama aku yang vampir ini karena udah tahu sebelumnya? Kenapa baru sekarang takutnya?” canda Seungsik.</p><p>“Aku bukan takut karena hyung vampir,” jawab Sejun jujur. “Karena yang aku rasain hyung kayak… aku. Hyung ngga beda jauh dari aku, kan?”</p><p>Seungsik menggeleng. “Kita beda, Sejun. Kamu tahu itu,” jawabnya dan jantung Sejun berdegup lebih kencang sampai-sampai dadanya terasa sesak. “Aku bukan hal yang pantas buat kamu―”</p><p>“Hyung bukan <em>hal</em> yang aneh dan hyung bukan sebuah <em>hal</em>,” potong Sejun cepat.</p><p>“Aku memang ngga pantas buat kamu,” balas Seungsik tidak kalah cepat. “Aku ini vampir, aku berbahaya―”</p><p>“Hyung ngga berbahaya!”</p><p>“Aku berbahaya, Sejun.Kamu cuma belum pernah ngerasain dan aku memang menyembunyikannya dari kamu,” kata Seungsik."Kamu pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Seungwoo hyung kemarin dateng, kan? Karena bau.Bau darahmu, Sejun.Aku hampir melukai kamu waktu itu kalau dia ngga datang!" lanjutnya frustrasi.</p><p>Sejun membeku pada tempatnya.Ia ingat bagaimana Seungsik memegang pergelangan tangannya hari itu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia memegang pergelangan tangannya sendiri dan Seungsik memperhatikan itu.</p><p>"Lihat?<em>You were hurt</em>. Malem itu juga, kalau aku ngga berhenti, mungkin kamu udahー"</p><p>"Tapi aku ngga pa-pa!"</p><p>"Im Sejun, jangan keras kepla."</p><p>"Hyung juga jangan sok ngelindungi aku."</p><p>Mereka tahu keduanya diliputi emosi saat ini, tapi Seungsik tetap melanjutkan, "Dengar. Aku juga sama seperti vampir lainnya. Aku juga menyukai darah dan <em>demi Tuhan Im Sejun</em>, bau darahmu itu manis. Kalau ngga hati-hati aku bisa melukai kamu!"</p><p>Mereka berdua bertatapan lama sekali. Sejun berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Seungsik.</p><p>Bau darahnya manis. Ini kah alasan Seungsik kadang-kadang pergi begitu saja pada pertemuan mereka? Karena dia menginginkan darahnya?</p><p>"Selama ini, aku masih bisa menahan diri. Tapi itu ngga menjamin aku bisa terus tahan," lanjut Seungsik melunak.</p><p>"Kalau gitu lakuin aja. <em>You can do it on me. Here, right now</em>," kata Sejun.</p><p>"Sejun!" seru Seungsik tidak percaya.</p><p>"Kenapa? Kalau suka ya bilang aja?"</p><p>"Bukan itu masalahnya!"</p><p>"Hyung takut apa, sih? Padahal aku percaya kalau hyung ngga bakal nyakitin aku. Kenapa hyung ngga bisa percaya sama diri hyung sendiri?" tanya Sejun tidak habis pikir.</p><p>"Sejun, vampir itu rakus. Sekali ngerasain darah manusia, aku ngga bisa jamin keselamatanmu."</p><p>"Kalau gitu jadiin aku vampir sekalian aja gimana?"</p><p>"Im Sejun jangan gila!"</p><p>"Hyung yang jangan gila! Hyung mau mutusin aku, kan!?"</p><p>Seungsik langsung terdiam mendengar hal ini. Baru kali ini ia berteriak pada Sejun dan Sejun juga membalas tidak kalah sengitnya. Baru kali ini juga ia melihat Sejun menatapnya setajam ini.</p><p>Lalu tatapan kecewa di matanya juga...</p><p>Seungsik tidak tahu ia bisa membuat seseorang sekecewa ini terhadapnya, terlebih lagi jika orang itu adalah Sejun. Selama ini pemuda itu selalu tertawa di hadapannya dan melihat Sejun semarah dan sekecewa ini membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.</p><p>"Kita ngga seharusnya seperti ini..." bisik Seungsik. "Kita ngga boleh seperti ini, dulu atau nanti..."</p><p>"Hyung..."</p><p>Seungsik menggeleng lemah. "Ngga.Ini keputusan yang terbaik. Maaf aku udah nyakitin perasaan kamu. Aku cuma ngga mau nyakitin kamu lebih dari ini."</p><p>Napas Sejun terasa semakin berat. Tiap tarikan napasnya seolah meretakkan tulang iganya. Matanya terasa panas tapi tangannya terasa dingin.Ia belum pernah semarah dan sekecewa ini sebelumnya. Meski begitu, ada rasa tidak rela untuk melepaskan pemuda itu.</p><p>"<em>Are we end up here?</em>" bisik Sejunmasih menolak untuk percaya.</p><p>"<em>I'm sorry</em>..."</p><p>"<em>Really?</em>" ulang Sejun lagi dan Seungsik hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.Sejun tidak berkata-kata untuk beberapa saat.</p><p>Entah dari mana, ia mengeluarkan <em>cutter</em> dan sebelum Seungsik sanggup mencerna apa yang ia lihat, Sejun sudah mengiris jari telunjuknya. Setitik darah menetes dari sana lalu Sejun berkata, “<em>Can I give you a small gift? </em>Buat perpisahan, hyung?”</p><p>Bau manis menyebar di udara dengan lambat. Dengan ragu dan gemetaran, Seungsik meraih jari Sejun.Pemuda berambut hitam itu bergidik saat merasakan sentuhan dingin tangan Seungsik di jarinya. Sementara Seungsik mencoba mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak melukai Sejun lebih dari ini.</p><p>Lidahnya menyapu darah itu dari jarinya lalu menghisapnya lembut. Seungsik selalu terasa dingin di kulitnya, tapi justru itulah yang ia sukai. Karena <em>kekasihnya</em> berbeda.</p><p>“Manis,” ujar Seungsik lembut lalu langsung menutup luka Sejun dengan jarinya sendiri. Entah kenapa, Sejun menyukai cara Seungsik mengatakannya. Ia merasa dipuji.</p><p>
  <em>“Can I get your kiss? For the last time?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sure.”</em>
</p><p>Meski keduanya dipenuhi keraguan, nyatanya mereka tetap menyatukan jari mereka sebelum akhirnya mendekat dan saling menempelkan bibir mereka. Itu adalah ciuman yang lembut dan tanpa ada rasa tergesa-gesa, seolah mereka mempunyai seluruh waktu di dunia ini.</p><p>Ciuman itu dipenuhi dengan tuntutan, namun keduanya tetap menjaga ritme mereka, berharap ciuman itu tidak akan pernah usai.</p><p>Seungsik selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, seperti caranya menghisap bibir kekasihnya, atau caranya memberi afeksi-afeksi ringan pada bibir Sejun dengan lidah atau gigitan kecil. Sementara Sejun hanya bisa berharap agar mereka seperti ini selamanya.</p><p>Lidah mereka bertautan, dingin dan panas, sangat bertolak belakang sama seperti wujud mereka. Sejun terasa hangat di kulit Seungsik, kontras dengan suhu tubuhnya yang selalu dingin. Karena itu, saat Sejun menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam <em>turtle neck</em> yang ia kenakan, ia membiarkannya.</p><p><em>Ini yang terakhir</em>, pikir Seungsik.</p><p>Maka ia menyerahkan dirinya pada pemuda itu. Bahkan saat tangan Sejun mendorongnya pelan untuk berbaring di sofa, ia menurutinya.</p><p>Seungsik tersenyum lembut, tangannya terulur dan menyingkap poni Sejun yang berantakkan di atasnya."Kamu mau apa?" tanyanya.</p><p>"Aku mau hyung. Boleh?" tanya Sejun.</p><p>Pemuda di bawahnya itu hanya tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun. Anehnya, matanya tampak terlihat sendu.</p><p>Mereka kembali menautkan bibir mereka sementara Sejun menyibak baju Seungsik sampai setengah dadanya terlihat. Tangannya menelusuri dengan lembut garis yang terparut di sana, menyentuh apapun yang ia bisa seperti ia memang tidak mempunyai kesempatan lain selain hari itu.</p><p>Dia ingin mengingatnya, semuanya.</p><p>Mengetahui apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya, Seungsik lalu melepas atasannya sendiri.</p><p>Erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Sungsik saat jari Sejun mulai menyentuh titik sensitif di dadanya dan Sejun menyukai suara itu. Maka ia tidak berhenti. Ia tahu Seungsik memiliki tubuh yang indah, namun selama ini ia tidak pernah menyentuhnya secara langsung sampai seperti ini.</p><p>Ia menggigit kecil bibir Seungsik sebelum berpindah ke lehernya. Meski tahu jika Seungsik terasa dingin, ia masih saja takjub jika kekasihnya itu terasa dingin sampai ke dalam-dalamnya. Entah kenapa, meski kulitnya terasa lembut namun tubuhnya terasa kokoh.</p><p>Sejujurnya, tidak pernah sekalipun Seungsik meninggalkan bekas padanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu berhati-hati terhadapnya, terutama saat memberi <em> neck kiss</em>. Bukan ia tidak menyukainya, hanya saja ia baru mengetahui alasannya sekarang. Dan baru kali ini ia merasakan leher kekasihnya sejelas ini.</p><p>Seungsik menelengkan kepalanya seolah sengaja memberi akses pada Sejun untuk melakukan apapun. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas sejun yang hangat di lehernya.Sejun pun mengambil kesempatan ini, memberi ciuman-ciuman kecil dan meninggalkan jejak basahnya. Sampai akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas <em>marking</em> milik Seungsik.</p><p><em>Bagaimana rasanya? </em>pikirnya saat melihat marking itu.</p><p>Jika ia seorang vampir, tentu saja ia akan menyukai daerah itu. Tidak heran jika Seungwoo meninggalkan <em>marking</em> itu di sana. Sejun lalu mengecup daerah itu sebelum akhirnya menjilatnya. Tanpa ia duga, Seungsik melenguh nikmat karena perbuatannya itu.</p><p>“Sejun…” panggil Seungsik kepayahan karena nikmat yang ia rasakan.</p><p>“Aku boleh coba gigit?” tanya Sejun polos.</p><p>“Iya, tapi―ah…”</p><p>Tanpa aba-aba, Sejun langsung menggigitnya, menghisapnya kuat seperti sedang menghisap darah Seungsik. Tentu saja tidak ada darah yang keluar. Hanya saja Sejun melakukannya sama seperti vampir saat menghisap darah. Tanpa Seungsik sadari, kedua tangannya kini memegang bahu Sejun dan mencengkramnya.</p><p>Rasanya hangat. Bibir Sejun, lidah yang menyapu kulitnya, bahkan ujung hidung yang kadang menempel di kulitnya, sentuhan tangannya yang di mana-mana, semuanya terasa hangat. Seungsik tidak pernah ingat kalau tubuh manusia bisa terasa sehangat dan semenyenangkan ini.</p><p>Ia dulu pernah memiliki kehangatan itu, namun rasa hangat itu sudah hilang sekarang.</p><p>Seungsik menangkup wajah Sejun dan membawanya pada wajahnya sendiri. Mencium pemuda itu, merasakan rasa hangat bibir itu dengan lembut dan berhati-hati, lama sekali seolah ia bisa melupakannya kapan saja.</p><p>Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya lalu turun.</p><p>"Hyung...?" bisik Sejun di bibirnya.</p><p>Seungsik menggeleng pelan lalu berkata, "Maaf, karena sudah bertemu dengamu..."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, it's not end up here ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. On a Snowy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sejun smell like strawberry and that brings Seungsik to him. But as a vampire, he know that he can't fall in love with human. However, he is dangerous for Sejun. Still, he break the rule and end regret his decision.</p><p>"You can do it on me. Here, right now."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you just read this chapter, please come back to chapter 1 because I ACCIDENTALLY CUT THE LAST PART IN CHAPTER 1 HSHSHSHS</p><p>edited 29th Dec.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ASTAGA, SEUNGSIK HYUNG! BAU!”</p><p>Itu adalah hal pertama yang dikatakan Byungchan saat ia baru saja membukakan pintu apartemennya pada Seungsik malam itu. Seungsik hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar omelan ini.</p><p>“Boleh mampir bentar?” tanya Seungsik dengan senyum canggungnya.</p><p>“Dibilang ngga, pun juga tetep bakal masuk, kan?” sindir Byungchan lalu mempersilahkan yang lebih tua untuk masuk. “Aku udah kira ini bau Sejun hyung duluan, taunya malah hyung!”</p><p>Seungsik meringis mendengarnya. “Sori. Malem ini aja, ya?”</p><p>“Iya, iya. Sekalian kamar mandi, mesin cuci, sama bajuku sekalian, kan?”</p><p>“Thanks, Chan,” kata Seungsik.</p><p>“Aku ambilin baju dulu.”</p><p>Setelahnya, Seungsik langsung pergi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia memakai sabun banyak-banyak dan bersyukur karena Byungchan selalu memilih sabun dengan wangi-wangian yang tajam. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan bau tubuh manusia hanya dengan mandi, terutama jika itu bau Sejun. Rasanya, sabun biasa saja tidak cukup. Seungsik sendiri pasti akan langsung mandi begitu ia selesai bertemu dengan Sejun. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan bau manusia, hanya saja ini menjadi kebiasaan para vampir setelah mereka bertemu dengan manusia agar bau yang menempel tidak “mengganggu” mereka.</p><p>Belum lagi jika ia langsung kembali ke rumah, Seungwoo pasti akan mengomelinya habis-habisan dan Subin akan menggodanya sepanjang waktu. Sementara suasana hatinya buruk dan ia tidak ingin mendengar celotehan mereka. Mandi dan menginap di apartemen Byungchan sebelum kembali adalah jalan terbaik yang bisa ia ambil.</p><p>“Bajunya aku taruh di tempat biasa!” teriak Byungchan dari balik kamar mandi.</p><p>“Iya!” balas Seungsik berteriak.</p><p>“Terus, baju hyung aku masukin mesin cuci, ya?”</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p>“Astaga, Im Sejun bau banget!” sayup-sayup Seungsik mendengar celotehan Byungchan yang mengambil bajunya untuk dicuci. Mau tak mau ia tertawa karena Sejun memang <em>sebau</em> itu.</p><p>Seungsik kembali pada rutinitasnya. Di bawah pancuran air dingin yang membasahi kepalanya, ia memejamkan mata, mencoba meredam semua emosinya yang sejak tadi meluap-luap. Rasa marah, senang, bersalah, sedih, bingung, ia berusaha meredam semua emosi itu dan mencoba untuk tenang.</p><p>Untuk pertama kalinyaia mengecap rasa manis itu, hal yang ia tidak pernah ia kira akan datang. Seungsik bersyukur ia bisa mengendalikan diri meski Sejun tiba-tiba menyodorkan darahnya padanya. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya juga, ia merasakan rasa hangat yang selalu takut untuk ia rasakan.</p><p>Untuk pertama dan terakhir kali.</p><p>Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan bersalah kembali menguasai dirinya. Kalau bukan Sejun yang memulai, mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah melakukannya sejauh itu. Ia akui kalau ia juga selalu menahan diri dan selalu berhati-hati selama ini dan Sejun―entah bagaimana―selalu mengerti jika ia tidak menginginkan hubungan mereka sejauh itu meski itu bukan karena ia tidak mencintai Sejun.</p><p>Namun malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya Sejun memintanya sejelas itu dan ia bagaimanapun juga tidak ingin menolak atau melukai perasaan Sejun.</p><p>Masih dapat ia ingat dengan jelas hangatnya kulit Sejun di kulitnya, bagaimana suara lembut itu meracau namanya berulang kali dengan napas pendek-pendek, wajah merahnya karena malu, napasnya yang hangat menyapu kulitnya, atau candaan atau hal konyol yang masih saja sempat ia lontarkan karena bagaimana pun juga, Sejun tetaplah Sejun.</p><p>
  <em>“Kalau pensieve ada beneran, aku mau punya satu aja.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Buat apa? Inget yang ini aja?”</em>
</p><p><em>Sejun tersenyum lalu membawa wajah Seungsik ke wajahnya lalu mengecupnya, “Buat inget yang </em>ini <em>aja.” katanya. “Hyung bakal lupa ngga?”</em></p><p>
  <em>Giliran Seungsik yang mengcupnya, “Ngga akan.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sejun menaruh kepalanya di dada Seungsik, memejamkan matanya, “Sampai seratus tahun lagi?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Janji.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kalau aku nanti bereinkarnasi terus kita jadian lagi, ingetin aku, ya?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ingetin yang gimana?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That we had sex before?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungsik mencubit pelan pantat Sejun. “Jangan ngaco. Ntar aku dikira cabul gimana?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sejun tertawa, “Ngga akan. Hyung tahu aku percaya sama  hyung,” katanya lalu meneggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Seungsik dan memejamkan matanya.</em>
</p><p>Dan begitulah, Sejun tertidur di pelukannya lalu dengan hati-hati, ia pergi dan pergi ke tempat Byungchan.</p><p>Rasanya salah meninggalkan Sejun sendirian di apartemennya tanpa mengatakan apapun, terlebih lagi mereka (mungkin) tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Tapi tetap di sana sampai fajar tiba juga bukan hal yang bisa ia benarkan. Mereka pasti akan merasa canggung jika harus langsung berpisah dengan cara yang seperti itu.</p><p><em>Ini yang terbaik</em>, pikir Seungsik sambil terus meyakinkan diri.</p><p>Ia tahu bahwa akan begini akhirnya, berpisah dengan Sejun. Tapi apakah Sejun pernah membayangkannya kalau mereka akan berpisah seperti ini?</p><p>
  <em>Jangan dipikirkan...</em>
</p><p>Nyatanya, berpisah dengan Sejun ternyata "semudah" ini. Padahal Seungsik sudah bersiap untuk menerima segala pukulan atau caci maki yang mungkin akan dikeluarkan Sejun. Tapi siapapun tahu pemuda itu bukan orang yang seganas itu.</p><p>Berpisah dengan Sejun memang mudah, tapi itu hanya caranya. Sebaliknya, semakin ia memikirkan fakta jika mereka berpisah, perasaannya semakin rumit. Setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi?</p><p>
  <em>Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja? Apa dia akan melupakanku setelah ini?</em>
</p><p>Di lubuk hatinya, Seungsik tidak ingin Sejun melupakannya karena ia yakin kalau ia sendiri tidak akan melupakannya sampai 100 tahun yang akan datang. Terlalu banyak yang Sejun berikan padanya selama ini, terlalu banyak kenangan, terlalu banyak hal yang mereka bagi selama satu tahun ini. Tapi―demi Tuhan―siapapun tahu kalau itu adalah permintaan yang sangat egois.</p><p>"ANJIR BAU APAAN INI? HYUNG HABIS NGAPAIN DEH SAMA SEJUN HYUNG?" teriak Byungchan menembus pintu kamar mandi.</p><p>Seungsik lupa kalau ia harusnya memasukkan sendiri bajunya ke mesin cuci tadi.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Baru dua hari mereka berpisah dan Sejun sudah merasa sehampa ini.</p><p>Pemuda itu mengistirahatkan sejenak matanya dari layar laptopnya. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, entah kenapa ia merasa ini akan terjadi―hal yang terjadi saat pasangan-pasangan yang mendadak jarang berkomunikasi dan lebih sering diam daripada marah-marah, juga ketidakjelasan yang tiada henti. Meskipun berkali-kali pula ia mencoba meyakinkan diri kalau Seungsik tidak akan setega itu untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka. Tapi toh pada akhirnya mereka sudah putus hububgan saat ini. Bahkan Seungsik sendiri yang melakukannya.</p><p>Entah ekspetasinya yang terlalu tinggi atau apa, ia benar-benar masih tidak menyangka kalau hal ini terjadi padanya. Tapi jika Seungsik yang melakukannya maka ini adalah hal yang serius bagi mereka.</p><p>
  <em>Memangnya seberbahaya apa?</em>
</p><p>Baginya, satu tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama dan selama itu pula Seungsik tidak pernah sekalipun dengan sengaja atau tidak menggigitnya. Malahan, ia sendiri yang menyodorkan darahnya pertama kali untuk dicicipi. Dan ia berani bertaruh dengan PS4-nya kalau seumur hidup Seungsik sebagai vampir, ia tidak pernah membunuh manusia dengan sengaja karena darah.</p><p>Sejun melemaskan otot-ototnya di tempatnya duduk saat ini lalu menyingkirkan laptop dari hadapannya.Matanya mulai mengawasi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di perpustakaan tempatnya duduk saat ini―tempat di mana mereka biasa duduk dulu.</p><p>Kemarin, Sejun mencoba mengunjungi perpustakaan lain untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa terus berada di perpustakaan ini dengan segala kenangan yang ada.</p><p>
  <em>"Kalau kamu males, kerjain tugas di sini aja. Semua yang kamu butuhin ada di sini."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Buku-buku hukum di sini banyak kok."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kamu cari undang-undang lama? Ada di rak sebelah situ."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kayaknya nanti kamu bakal butuh dikit soal psikologi. Itu ada di rak bagian timur."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kamu tau ngga kenapa aku suka duduk di sini? Soalnya deket sama buku-buku hukum perdata."</em>
</p><p>Harus Sejun akui kalau semua yang ia butuhkan memang ada di sini. Perpustakaan yang ia kunjungi sangat mengecewakannya karena buku yang ia cari tidak ada. Sudah begitu, ia harus mengingat mulai awal lagi letak buku apa di sebelah mana. Belum lagi rasa aneh dari tempat duduknya di sana yang terasa ganjal. Sementara di sini, meski ada banyak wajah yang tidak ia kenal, semua terasa familiar. Satu-satunya hal yang kurang adalah keberadaan Seungsik yang menemaninya dalam diam dengan buku yang ia baca.</p><p>
  <em>"Udah capek? Mau ngopi dulu di kafe depan?"</em>
</p><p>"Maaf… Permisi?"</p><p>Sejun tersentak dari lamunannya dan mendapati perempuan pegawai perpustakaan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung seolah dia ini makhluk asing. Sejun buru-buru menampilkan senyumnya memberi tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja tidak seaneh yang dipikirkan pegawai itu saat ini.</p><p>"Ma-maaf. Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau perpustakaannya tutup sebentar lagi," kata pegawai itu gugup.</p><p>"Oh... Baik. Tapi pengumumannya..."</p><p>"Kami sudah mengumumkannya lewat pengeras suara tadi."</p><p>"Ya... baik. Aku... cuma melamun. Terimakasih sudah menegurku," kata Sejun kikuk lalu buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya di meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.</p><p>Saat ia keluar, terpaan angin musim dingin langsung menyapanya dan membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Ia tidak sadar kalau sudah semalam ini sementara ia sendiri masih belum mengantuk meskipun satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan adalah tidur dengan nyenyak.</p><p>Begitu ia benar-benar turun ke jalan, mendadak semuanya menjadi putih. Ia tidak menyangka selama kunjungan perpustakaannya tadi salju turun cukup lebat. Sampai saat ini pun salju juga masih turun meski ia tidak begitu membutuhkan payung.Tetap saja ada rasa menyesal karena ia tidak membawa payung mengingat setengah coatnya akan basah hari ini.</p><p>Pemuda itu bersyukur karena jarak halte dari perpustakaan tidak begitu jauh meski ia agak sangsi jika masih ada bus yang sudi lewat di tengah hari bersalju ini. Salju yang turun membuat jalan licin dan membuat semuanya bergerak lambat.</p><p>Salju yang putih... Itu sedikit mengingatkannya pada sosok Seungsik yang berambut perak dan terasa dingin.</p><p>Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya membawanya lebih jauh dari yang ia harapkan. Jalanan tidak terasa licin lagi di kakinya, udara tidak terasa dingin, dan ia tidak dapat memikirkan apapun selain salju yang turun dan Seungsik yang baru ditemuinya dua hari yang lalu. Lalu ia mendengar teriakan, bel yang berbunyi keras, dan decitan suara mobil yang memekakkan telinga. Semua suara itu memenuhi kepalanya seolah memburu waktunya. Sebelum ia sempat berpikir, kakinya melangkah menjauh tapi ia sadar kalau semua terlambat saat sesuatu yang keras membentur tubuhnya.</p><p>Sejun tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa. Ia refleks menutup matanya saat benda itu membentur tubuhnya tadi. Saat ia membuka mata, pandangannya tidak terlihat jelas, seperti ada salju yang menutup pandangannya. Lalu disusul dengan warna putih salju dan cairan merah yang mengotori salju. Ada suara-suara di sekitarnya, tapi ia tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas karena telinga berdengung.</p><p>Napasnya terasa berat, tubuhnya terasa sakit, lalu perlahan ia merasa sangat capek sampai satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan adalah tidur. Tapi suara-suara itu sangat mengganggunya.</p><p>
  <em>Berisik...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Berisik... Aku pengen tidur...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kayaknya udah dua hari ya aku ngga tidur?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apa tidur aja sekarang?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mumpung bisa...</em>
</p><p>Pikirannya kacau. Tapi karena kegelapan sudah menyapanya, Sejun akhirnya memejamkan matanya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I PROMISE IT'S NOT ANGST</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Come Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sejun smell like strawberry and that brings Seungsik to him. But as a vampire, he know that he can't fall in love with human. However, he is dangerous for Sejun. Still, he break the rule and end regret his decision.</p><p>"You can do it on me. Here, right now."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy new year</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Apa?”</p><p>“Sejun kecelakaan. Aku diberitahu Byungchan.Dia dibawa ke rumah sakit universitasmu.”</p><p>Tengkorak retak, empat tulang rusuk patah, salah satunya melesak ke paru-parunya, cidera otak berat, tubuh yang kelelahan, salju yang turun dengan lebat, jalanan yang licin dan macet, tidak satupun dari hal itu yang membantu Sejun untuk bisa bertahan.</p><p>Seungsik hampir tidak mempercayai telinganya saat ia mendengar kabar ini. Butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk memproses kabar ini sampai akhirnya ia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Sejun dirawat. Tapi secepat apapun dia, waktu yang diperlukan bagi Sejun untuk bertahan memang hanya sependek itu. Seungsik harus bisa menerima kalau ia harus bertemu dengan Sejun di ruangan lain; berselimut kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai kepala.</p><p>
  <em>Sejun sudah tidak ada di sini…</em>
</p><p>Ia tahu itu dari baunya. Bau strawberry yang biasa menyebar ke mana-mana itu perlahan pudar dari penciumannya seiring dengan memucatnya tubuh yang ada di hadapannya.</p><p>Dadanya terasa sesak. Meski proses itu berlangsung lama, sebagai vampir Seungsik dapat merasakan proses itu dengan jelas. Bau itu beberapa jam lagi akan hilang dengan sempurna, tapi Seungsik justru berharap ia tidak membaui apapun saat ini.</p><p>Ia tidak ingin hidup dengan bayangan itu lagi, di saat yang bersamaan, ia juga ingin dapat terus mengingatnya.</p><p>"Sejun..." bisiknya lirih.</p><p>Tangannya gemetaran memegang wajah pemuda yang luka-lukanya sudah dibersihkan itu. Kalau Sejun juga vampir, mungkin akan seperti ini juga rupanya; kulit pucat dengan rahang yang kokoh dan hidung yang sempurna. Namun itu hanya sebuah bayangan yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.</p><p>
  <em>Mungkin tidak...</em>
</p><p>Byungchan pernah mengatakan padanya kalau darah orang yang sudah meninggal tidak hilang, melainkan hanya menggenang di dalam tubuh dan sel-sel tubuh masih hidup untuk beberapa saat. Tapi mengingat Sejun kehilangan banyak darah dan kelelahan, kemungkinan itu sangat kecil.</p><p>
  <em>Masih belum ada satu jam...</em>
</p><p>Dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Ia didorong dengan harapan setipis rambut. Apa yang akan ia lakukan ini merusak kodrat Sejun sebagai manusia juga sejarah vampir yang ia ketahui.</p><p>
  <em>Apakah aku boleh melakukannya?</em>
</p><p>Seungsik menelan ludahnya gugup. Kedua tangannya kini meraih tubuh pucat dan hampir kaku seluruhnya itu. Ia memang akan kecewa jika cara ini tidak berhasil. Di sisi lain, bagaimana jika ternyata cara ini berhasil? Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah itu?</p><p>
  <em>Kalau gitu jadiin aku vampir sekalian aja gimana?</em>
</p><p>Buru-buru Seungsik melepas kedua tangannya dari tubuh itu. <em>Ngga, kamu cuma didorong keegoisanmu, </em>pikirnya.</p><p>Tiba-tiba suara detik jam terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya seolah suara itu mengejarnya untuk mengambil keputusan gila ini sekaligus mengingatkannya akan waktu bagi sel-sel tubuh Sejun untuk mati seluruhnya.</p><p>Matanya bergantian melihat wajah tenang Sejun dengan tangannya sendiri.</p><p>
  <em>Kau sudah gila...</em>
</p><p>Tangannya lalu dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangan Sejun dan menggigitnya dalam-dalam. Ia masih dapat merasakan rasa dari darah Sejun yang kini menggumpal di sela-sela gigitannya. Ia memasukkan banyak-banyak racunnya dan berpindah ke pergelangan sebelahnya.</p><p>Seungsik bekerja dengan cepat dan rapi, ditemani kesunyian dari mayat lain yang ditidurkan di sana. Ia lalu membuka selimut itu dan mencoba menancapkan taringnya di dada tubuh Sejun. Bagaimanapun juga, ia hanya berharap racun bisa masuk di pusat tubuh itu.</p><p>Vampir tidak membutuhkan oksigen. Asal jantung dan kepalanya tidak hancur, mereka akan tetap hidup. Kalau racunnya dapat mempengaruhi sel tubuhnya, harus saat ini sel-sel itu dapat merubah tubuh Sejun, mengubahnya menjadisesuatu yang lain.Mengubahtakdirnya...</p><p>Tiap detik rasanya begitu lama baginya. Seberapa cepat reaksi racunnya? Seungsik bertanya-tanya apakah ia sudah melakukannya dengan benar karena tubuh pucat dan kaku di hadapannya itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Matanya dengan tajam menatap tubuh setengah telanjang itu untuk memperhatikan tiap perubahan yang mungkin terjadi.</p><p>
  <em>Cepatlah...</em>
</p><p>Seungsik tidak ingin mengambil resiko meninggalkan Sejun sendiri kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu. Tapi ia juga tidak punya banyak waktu karena penjaga ruangan pasti akan menghampirinya sebentar lagi.</p><p>Lalu bau lain menguar dari tubuh itu. Bau yang manis, tapi berbeda dari sebelumnya. Memang sangat tipis sampai-sampai Seungsik ragu dengan apa yang dibaunya. Namun melihat perubahan pada sekujur kulit Sejun, ia yakin racunnya mulai bereaksi sekarang.</p><p>Seungsik menegang di tempatnya. Ia berusaha menajamkan indranya lagi. Tidak ada orang di sekitar tempat ini. Satu-satunya hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah membawa tubuh setengah mati Sejun dan pergi dari sini.</p><p>Jika yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah sebuah kejahatan, maka Seungsik tidak keberatan menanggung dosa itu.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan kaku. "Ada kabar?"</p><p>Subin menggeleng lelah. "Ngga ada. CCTV juga ngga ada yang nangkep, penarikan uang pindah-pindah malah terakhir seminggu lalu, ponselnya juga ngga ada jejak."</p><p>Seungwoo mendecak kesal lalu memberi isyarat agar pemuda itu pergi dari ruangannya.</p><p>Sudah lebih dari satu bulan Seungsik menghilang. Tepat setelah ia memberi kabar saat Sejun mengalami kecelakaan, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Awalnya ia pikir ini reaksi yang wajar karena siapapun tahu kalau Seungsik sangat mencintai Sejun bahkan meski ia sendiri yang memutuskannya. Tapi setelah dua hari, Seungwoo mulai curiga.</p><p>Tak ada laporan apapun mengenai Seungsik maupun Sejun. Vampir "buatannya" itu menghilang tiba-tiba seperti hantu. Seminggu pertama ia masih bisa mendeteksi jejaknya, minggu berikutnya ponselnya sama sekali tidak terlacak, lalu nama "Seungsik" seolah menghilang begitu saja dari dunia ini.</p><p>Seungwoo sudah mencoba melacak berbagai kemungkinan, bahkan ia mencoba melacak nama Sejun. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana pemuda itu akhirnya dikremasi diikuti tangisan keluarganya.</p><p>Pemuda berambut hitam menggigit bibirnya kesal. Selama hampir tiga ratus tahun, Seungsik selalu berada di sisinya meski jarak mereka terpisah jauh, membantunya melakukan apapun, menjadi satu-satunya vampir yang dapat mengendalikannya, menjadikan namanya <em>sebesar </em>ini. Absennya Seungsik dari hidupnya praktis membuat segalanya kacau, terutama kehidupan pribadinya.</p><p>Mata merahnya menatap tajam foto terakhir jejak Seungsik yang berhasil ia dapatkan. Tanpa ia sadari ia menggigit jarinya selama memandangi foto itu sampai berdarah. Seungwoo menyesapnya, namun tak ada yang dapat ia rasakan. Detik berikutnya, pintu menjeblak terbuka dan seseorang menyingkirkan jarinya dari mulutnya sendiri dengan kasar.</p><p>“Kendalikan dirimu!” kata orang itu marah.</p><p>Mata Seungwoo memicing tajam ke arah kekasihnya, seolah-olah ia baru saja diganggu pada sebuah rapat besar. Namun Byungchan tidak gentar dan balik menatapnya. “Apa hyung memang selemah ini?” tanyaByungchan.</p><p>“Kamu bilang apa?” desis Seungwoo.</p><p>Byungchan mendengus. “Kamu pikir sudah berapa kali kamu menyakiti jarimu sendiri selama sebulan ini? Dia cuma satu dari <em>vampirmu</em>.”</p><p>“Seungsik satu dari dua vampirku,” tegas Seungwoo.</p><p>“Persis. Dan Seungsik hyung ngga akan <em>mati </em>semudah itu kalau itu yang kamu khawatirkan,” balas Byungchan sinis.</p><p>“Byungchan, aku ngga mau bahas ini sekarang. Biarkan aku mencarinya, oke?”</p><p>“Demi Tuhan, Han Seungwoo!” seru Byungchang gemas. “Kamu udah pernah bertahan selama lebih dari dua ratus tahun tanpanya. Apa bedanya dengan sebulan tanpa dia?”</p><p>Seungwoo kembali berdecak. “Dia <em>milikku</em>. Byungchan, kamu ngga punya vampir yang ada di sisimu, kamu ngga akan tau perasaanku,” sindirnya.</p><p>“Oh, ternyata punya <em>peliharaan </em>bikin ego <em>hyung </em>jadi tinggi, ya?” balas Byungchan tidak kalah sengit. Keduanya kini saling menatap tajam.</p><p>“<em>Hyung </em>pikir gara-gara siapa Seungsik hyung sampai seperti ini? <em>Hyung </em>ngga pernah mikir kalau terlalu membatasi dia? Mungkin <em>hyung </em>ngga ngerasa tapi Seungsik hyung lebih peka dari yang kamu kira. <em>Hyung </em>kira dia mau putus sama Sejun hyung? Ngga! Tapi hyung ngga mau Seungsik hyung ngga ada di sisimu! Gara-gara hyung, semua jadi mikir kalau memang mereka harusnya putus sampai aku juga berpikir kayak gitu. Padahal yang paling penting itu kebahagiaan mereka, bukan benar atau salahnya hubungan mereka!” ujar Byungchan panjang lebar.</p><p>Detik berikutnya ia langsung mengendalikan emosinya sementara Seungwoo masih menatapnya tajam."Seungsik hyung juga punya hidupnya sendiri. Dia bukan milik siapa-siapa. Kalau hyung pikir dia milikmu, berarti hyung cuma vampir yang egois," lanjut Byungchan dingin lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.</p><p>Bersamaan dengan itu, Subin masuk dan melihat Byungchan bersungut-sungut keluar dari ruangan Seungwoo. Matanya ikut bingung melihat sepasang kekasih itu. "Ehm... aku denger ada yang teriak-teriak jadi aku datang buat ngecek..." kata Subin ragu saat menangkap tatapan Seungwoo.</p><p>Seungwoo menghela napas. "Ngga pa-pa."</p><p>Subin menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Seungsik hyung pasti balik."</p><p>"Kenapa?"</p><p>"Yah... soalnya diatipe orang yang bertanggungjawab," jawab Subin sederhana. "Anggep aja sekarang Seungsik hyung lagi nyelesaiin masalahnya yang lain. Hyung percaya dia, kan?" tanya Subin yang dijawab dengan anggukan Seungwoo. "<em>He will back for sure, hyung</em>."</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Situasi ini tidak menyenangkan.</p><p>Ia ingat tubuhnya terasa sakit, lalu mendadak ia tidak merasa atau mengingat apapun. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya terasa sakit lagi, seperti terbakar tapi hanya bagian dalamnya. Ia ingin membuka mata namun tidak bisa. Beberapa saat setelahnya, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan ia melihat salju di bawah kakinya.</p><p>
  <em>Dingin...</em>
</p><p>Itu hal pertama yang ia pikirkan, anehnya kakinya tidak terasa dingin. Hanya saja ia dapat merasakan butiran salju itu dengan jelas di kakinya yang telanjang. Lalu saat ia meangangkat wajahnya, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut perak tersenyum padanya. Disusul bau vanila yang hangat di mana-mana.</p><p>Tenggorokannya terasa panas. Sebanyak apapun ia mengambil napas, rasanya sia-sia.</p><p>"Sejun," panggil orang itu lembut. "Kenapa kau terus berdiri di situ?"</p><p>"Aku?"</p><p>Pemuda berambut perak itu mengangguk ringan.</p><p>Ia menyerngit heran. Bau itu berasal dari sana. Ia ingin menerkam orang itu, namunpikirannya mengatakannya kalau itu adalah hal yang salah. Maka, ia berbalik dan mengatakan, "Pergilah. Kau mengesalkan."</p><p>Diluar dugaan, pemuda berambut perak itu tertawa. "Kau tidak ingin aku pergi."</p><p>"Jangan sok tau. Kenal aja ngga," katanya kesal.</p><p>"Kau yang paling mengenalku, Sejun-ah. Dan kau yang memanggilku ke sini."</p><p>Ia berbalik lalu mendapati pemuda itu sudah mengiris pergelangan tangannya dan mengucurkan darah berwarna merah yang mengotori salju. Bau vanila makin menyebar di mana-mana. Ia menutup hidungnya dan berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu.</p><p>Lalu beberapa waktu setelahnya, kejadian itu kembali terulang. Pemuda berambut perak, senyumnya, darah yang mengucur dari pergelangan tangannya, salju yang menumpuk, dan bau vanila yang memabukkan. Dan tiap kali ia melihatnya, ia selalu kabur. Dalam kepalanya, ia tahu pemuda berambut perak itu akan melakukan hal sama. Namun entah kenapa ia tidak dapat menghentinya.</p><p>Sampai akhirnya ia mengambil tindakan lebih dahulu kali ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Tangannya otomatis mendorong pemuda itu sampai keduanya jatuh di tumpukan salju yang tebal. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh pemuda itu, satu tangannya menahan dadanya, yang satu lagi memegang tangan si pemuda berambut perak yang membawa pisau itu.</p><p>Pemuda berambut perak itu tersenyum, hampir-hampir menyeringai. "Kenapa kau menghentikanku?"</p><p>"Kenapa kau selalu muncul di hadapanku?!" balasnya berteriak.</p><p>Pemuda itu menghela napas. "Kau yang menginginkanku. Jadi aku datang."</p><p>"Omong kosong," desisnya kesal.</p><p>"Kau menginginkanku, Sejun-ah..." kata pemuda itu lalu menggigit bibirnya sendiri sampai berdarah. "<em>Kau menginginkan darahku</em>."</p><p>Ia kaget melihat darah itu mengalir pelan dari mulut pemuda di bawahnya. Saat ia akan menyingkir, pemuda itu justru menahannya, memegang pundaknya, membawa agar mereka dekat sambil mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri. Saat wajah mereka tinggal sejengkal lagi, Sejun membuka matanya.</p><p>Tubuhnya terasa ringan, tapi terasa janggal seolah itu bukan tubuhnya. Pandangannya terasa lebih jernih dari sebelumnya, padahal ruangan itu cukup gelap.Semuanya lalu disusul dengan bunyi pelan serangga, kayu yang terbakar, langkah kaki, dan bau vanila itu lagi.</p><p>Matanya langsung memicing ke arah sumber bau itu lalu ia mendapati seseorang berdiri dengan tatapan khawatir, lega, juga was-was.</p><p>"Sejun...?"</p><p>Panggilan itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Tenggorokannya tercekat mendengar suara itu seolah rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar suara itu. "Seungsik hyung..." panggilnya.</p><p>Seungsik masih menatapnya, menjaga jarak. "Aku... aku tau kau akan bangun. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.</p><p>Sejun menyerngit heran. "Yah... kayaknya? Kenapa?"</p><p>"Coba berdiri."</p><p>Sejun langsung menurutinya dan betapa kagetnya Seungsik saat Sejun melakukannya dengan mudah.</p><p>"Hyung kenapa sih?" protes Sejun.</p><p>"Kamu ngga inget?" tanya Seungsik heran.</p><p>"Apanya? Kita putus, kan?" sembur Sejun begitu saja disusul dengan keheningan yang menyesakkan. Keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan.</p><p>Seungsik berdehem. "Yang setelah itu."</p><p>Sejun mencoba kembali mengingat. Saat ia memperhatikan wajah dan tubuh Seungsik, entah bagaimana ia malah mengingat malam itu. "Bukan... yang itu, kan...?" katanya gelagapan.</p><p>"Bukan, bukan," balas Seungsik cepat. "Setelahnya. Waktu itu saljun turun. Kita ngga ketemu waktu, jadi aku ngga tau apa yang kamu lakuin."</p><p>Ingatan langsung kembali begitu saja. Sejun ingat ia berada di perpustakaan sampai malam lalu salju turun saat ia pulang. Dan ia ditabrak sampai tubuhnya terpentap cukup jauh. Ia ingat tubuhnya terasa sakit dan berat, lalu bau besi karat khas darah...</p><p>Sejun memegang leher dan dadanya sendiri dengan cepat, seolah sedang memeastikan sesuatu. Lalu bau vanila kembali memenuhi penciumannya dan ia menatap nyalang ke arah Seungsik.</p><p>"Aku..."</p><p>"Sejun, maaf..."</p><p>Sejun langsung berlari keluar dari tempat itu. Ia mencari apa saja yang bisadigunakannya untuk berkaca sampai akhirnya ia menemukan kaca besar seukuran dirinya dan memandangi wajahnya sendiri.</p><p>Kulit yang tampak pucat seperti salju dan mata sepekat darah.</p><p>Matanya menangkap gunting di dekatnya. Ia langsung meraih benda itu. Namun sebelum ia melakukan hal yang lebih gila, Seungsik langsung mencengkram tangannya.</p><p>"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Seungsik setengah membentak.</p><p>Daripada kesal karena dihentikan, ia lebih kaget karena mendengar nada tinggi pemuda itu.</p><p>Seungsik menghela napas lalu melepaskan gunting dari tangan Sejun. "Maaf," katanya lalu membawa Sejun dalam pelukannya."Kau pasti bingung..."</p><p>Sejun diam saja dan menerima pelukan itu. Kepalanya terkulai pada ceruk leher Seungsik. Lalu bau vanila kembali menguasai pikirannya.Bau manis yang membuat tenggorokannya terasa kering.</p><p>"Ini... bau hyung?" tanya Sejun.</p><p>Entah kenapa, ia merasa pemuda itu tersenyum. "Iya."</p><p>Sejun memasukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. "Baunya manis..."</p><p>Tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai menciumi ceruk leher Seungsik. Otaknya menuntunnya untuk melakukannya tanpa memikirkan apapun. Hidungnya menyentuh permukaan kulit putih yang lembut itu dengan hati-hati sambil memberinya kecupan-kecupan ringan. Lalu ia menjilatnya seperti meminta izin.</p><p>"Kau boleh melakukannya," kata Seungsik pelan.</p><p>Maka tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sejun menggigitnya keras dan rakus. Khas gigitan vampir baru yang polos. Seungsik mendesis kesakitan saat Sejun menancapkan taringnya di sana.</p><p>Ia merasakan darahnya disedot dengan rakus dan tanpa ampun seoalah sebanyak apapun itu tak akan cukup. Sejun memperdalam gigitannya dan Seungsik mencengkram punggung pemuda itu kuat-kuat.</p><p>"Sejun... Jangan..." rintih Seungsik kesakitan karena pemuda itu benar-benar melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang.</p><p>Sejun bergumam kecil lalu mengambil beberapa teguk lagi sebelum akhirnya cengkraman di punggungnya menyadarakannya. Buru-buru ia melepaskan gigitannya dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari sana.</p><p>Mereka berdua kaget. Tapi Sejun lebih kaget lagi melihat leher Seungsik yang sedikit terkoyak dengan luka berdarah berwarna perak dan wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Matanya melebar melihat Seungsik yang seperti ini.</p><p>"Astaga... Hyung, a-aku..."</p><p>"Ngga pa-pa. Sejun..."</p><p>Saat Seungsik mendekat, Sejun justru mengambil langkah mundur. Ia terlihat takut untuk berada di dekat Seungsik saat ini.</p><p>Mau tak mau Seungsik tertawa kecil melihat ini. "Sekarang kamu ngerti, kan kenapa aku selalu menjauhimu?" katanya ringan.</p><p>"Tapi hyung ngga sampai gigit aku!" seru Sejun tidak terima.</p><p>"Kamu cuma vampir muda, Sejun. Ini hal yang wajar," kata Seungsik.</p><p>Sejun kembali mengingat cengkraman di punggungnya. "Tapi sakit, kan?"</p><p>"Yah... bohong kalau aku bilang ngga..."</p><p>"Tuh, kan!" seru Sejun dan Seungsik kembali tertawa. "Jangan ketawa! Ngga lucu!"</p><p>Seungsik tersenyum. "Kamu tau? Sebagai vampir muda, kamu udah cukup sadar untuk tidak mengigitku atau berlari ke luar sana untuk mencari apa yang kamu inginkan,"jelas Seungsik. "Pertahanan dirimu sudah sangat bagus, Sejun. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun."</p><p>Mata Sejun melebar mendengar penjelasan Seungsik barusan.</p><p>Seungsik tersenyum. "Ya. Kau vampir sekarang."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, just... forgive me please...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>